Run Forever (Pokemon)
by Artofnerdistry
Summary: My name is Orion Sinclair and since I was little I was an outcast. And when my family fell apart and I went to Sinnoh from Hoenn that didn't change. What did change was when I finally got my first Pokemon, that is where my story starts and I wouldn't change it for anything. Watch as me and my team takes on the world.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**I am Nerdist, and this is the first time I've posted a fic on this site. All input and constructive criticism are welcome!**

**I do not own pokemon.**

I've been labeled an outcast since before I even knew what that meant. It's rather ridiculous really, how that turned out. I was the strange one, the quiet child who would read a book or gaze out a window for hours lost in thought. Bad at interacting with people so I buried myself in books and Pokemon. And that made me even weirder, even though I was one of many children who was fascinated with Pokemon I was still the oddity. I was odd for knowing every type off the top of my head at four, memorizing the effectivity scale for offense and defense at six. Reading encyclopedias of pokemon at seven. I was the creepy fanatic who was too quiet with the creepy stare and dull blue eyes. I was the freak who never got angry when the other kids said something mean or cruel, I was the odd child who Teachers didn't know how to handle. Who's parents just left alone the majority of the time, far too busy to teach the child anything, what with two older problem children. One a supposed delinquent, the other Autistic, with both of them and a life-shattering divorce the quiet child was sat in the corner to gather dust. I Orion Sinclair am a certifiable odd child by society's standards.

It got worse after I moved to Sinnoh at age nine. I didn't _want _to move of course, but with mother dearest struggling to keep us afloat on a teaching salary and the oldest having left the home, the situation was getting dire. Mom was struggling immensely with extreme bouts of depression and alcoholism and various health problems such as the ruptured disk in her spine. It was up to me to take care of her and Jonah my brother. And I did my best but it quickly spiraled out of control. Until someone took notice and we were shipped off to Sinnoh from our little home in Fortree city Hoenn to big ol' Hearthome city. My "new" family consisted of my Father Marcus Sinclair who moved here a few years ago, he's a saddle maker for the local trainers, and any passing by. My step-mother Charlotte Sinclair nee Dossier who I was vaguely familiar with is a no-nonsense Gym trainer for the Ghost specialist Fantina, and finally Jonah, my special needs brother who made the trip with me. Don't we just make the most _heartwarming_ family ever?

If only. Both parents are workaholics and the only things they do at home is either talk to each other or pamper the hell out of Jonah. Believe me, I will _never_ be jealous of my brother, I love him. But it definitely irks me that they coddle him so much, and just tell me to be the responsible brother. Pretty much hold me at an arm's length. With Jonah, they acted like the perfect family. Me? I'm just _unwanted._ And that isn't me being dramatic either, I've heard them talking when they think I'm not around, they get unnerved apparently I am far too solemn and mature for a ten-year-old, and instead of doing anything to help or talk to me they just push me away.

But in all honesty, at the moment I couldn't care less about that. For one reason.

_My egg's about to hatch_.

Now in the old days, they would just slap a ten-year-old with a Pokemon and a Pokedex and send them scampering into the wilderness to be mauled to death by an Ursaring.

Nowadays Champion Cynthia Shirona has the league manhandled into something more respectable. (A pity the old days sound fun.) Now a kid's handed either a Pokemon or an egg (unless shown as incompetent or untrustworthy) at the age of ten than closely monitored by the teachers at the local league affiliated school for several months and trained meticulously to show they can handle it. Then if they pass they are given the title of 'Trainee' and given a three pokemon limit and are allowed to battle. Once again strictly watched by the league. Until the age of Sixteen, pass a series of tests then bing bang boom get yourself a trainers license and a six(if your skilled enough nine) pokemon carry limit and the ability to travel anywhere (except league restricted areas) and participate in leagues and contests.

Now back to my egg, in a strange display of actually caring a fraction of an ounce my father took me to the local breeder outlet and pokemon dispensary and gave me the option to grab an egg or take one of the cheap run of the mill pidgey, starly, or bidoof reserved for beginners without much money. Now My parents are not poor at all, but they would rather spend their money on other things besides a starter for me. So with my limited options, I decided to choose a lottery egg, which is pretty much what it sounds like, a bunch of randomly collected eggs that no one knows the contents of. The one I picked was a very pale green with a few red and white markings. I've cared for the little sucker for the last several weeks, taking it everywhere in its little incubator. And saved up enough to gather the proper supplies for a baby pokemon.

And now I'm in my room watching with bated breath as my little guy (or girl) is a second away from hatching. I tense up as cracks run down the shell and begin to grow wider and wider until _crack_. The shell bursts open revealing a little transparently green blob about the size of an orange with a little pale green head inside with a red diamond-shaped mouth and big black eyes, and a little yellow swirled horn on the top of its head. _Holy crap I got a Solosis!_ I mean holy crap, that is so freaking cool! I can literally feel my eyes widen in shock. I love psychic types and the Solosis line are top tier psychics! How lucky can I get for a starter?! And the little newborn gives off a soft cry as it starts to try and roll around while covered in embryonic fluid.

I snap into action and scoop up the little pokemon and start with the steps the nurse Joy told me for caring for infant pokemon. First I clean the little one with warm water and a soft rag and get rid of all excess nastiness. All the while marveling over soft and smooth feel of the gel body. Solosis giggles at the cleaning and squirms constantly. And when that is done I grab the pre-prepared bottle full of gently warmed generic newborn pokemon food. (There was a chance of it being one the species that didn't need food in the same way other organics do but I am glad that my preparation paid off.) Slightly unsure of how to proceed I bring the bottle to the Solosis and watch with fascination as the babe instinctually pushes the nipple of the bottle _into_ its gel body and then the liquid spurts out and the pale fluid spreading into the gel around Solosis' main body and then the liquid slowly dissolve as the pokemon makes a happy burble, this continues until the surprisingly hungry pokemon has finished the whole bottle, with an adorable little burp. Squee, just squee. Nuff said, and as the little squirt takes an after meal nap I take to opportunity to scan _my _(That word gives me a warm feeling in my chest) little pokemon with a school distributed Pokedex(Audio function turned off of course).

**Solosis the Cell Pokemon- ****Because their bodies are enveloped in a special liquid, they are fine in any environment, no matter how severe. They drive away attackers by unleashing psychic power. They can use telepathy to talk with humans they have bonded with.**

**This Solosis is female and has the Ability Regenerator. Known moves are as follows- Psywave and the egg move Confuse ray(Egg move already unlocked.)**

Okay, so my little girl is awesome, with a super rare ability and a super useful egg move to boot. We are going to be great when she grows up. But looking at her adorable little form something hard in my chest softens, and I can't help but feel irrevocably attached to her already, and for the first time since I was a little kid it feels like loving something or being apart of a family isn't a burden to feel relief when you can discard it. I can feel tears roll down my cheeks unrepentantly. I hear compassion is a virtue, and for making me feel it so strongly I'm gonna call my little girl Virtue. And I'm always gonna be grateful for her being born. Because she gave me hope.

An hour after waking up and Virtue is already shakily hovering around my room wanting to explore everything, and occasionally coming back to me for affection which I am more than happy to give her as I do a bit more research on how to best care for her. Apparently, Solosis are usually battle and training ready within a week, but an all-clear from nurse joy is necessary first. And it's gonna be a _busy_ first week, my girl is gonna be eating a _ton_-well not _literally_. But a lot, which I can see from the three bottles of baby pokemon formula she's consumed since birth. And she'll be doing a lot of growth for the first few days until her metabolism and growth stabilize.

Solosis double in size in their first week which is insane but necessary for their survival in the wild. And it is vital that Solosis is introduced to as few people as possible so the bonding process and psychic awakening can go as smoothly as possible. In the wild, the parent Duosion and Reuniclus will savage anything that goes within a quarter of a mile during this early maturation. In the wild, the parents transfer the knowledge for control and use of their powers. With a trainer, it is essential that they create the bond so the Solosis learn to gain control themselves and intuit the necessary skills in order to safely cohabitate with the bonded human.

After that first week slowly introduce them to other pokemon and loved ones and then everything else for proper acclimatization. And so I hurried to text my parents and explain the situation to them, even aloof as they are they understand the importance of properly taking care of baby pokemon so they promised to leave anything I need including food at my door for the week, and they'll alert the school and the local nurse joy in case anything happens.

So now my week of isolation with a baby psychic starts, and I am surprisingly looking forward to it.

"Good girl Virtue! Your awesome, I'm so proud of you!" I give my little girl a tired smile. "Now could you please give me back my book? I promise we will have fun in a little bit. Okay, sweetie?"

Said book was dropped into my lap with a happy chirp as Virtue bobbed up and down then seated herself in my rattata's nest of rust-colored hair.

~_Read! Read! Then Fun!~_

Today marks the final day of Virtues first week and I am honestly a little sad for it to end. As the Pokedex said Virtue consumed a ton of formula the first few days before moving to solid food, going through several pounds berries and psychic food, and consequently growing a few inches larger in every direction. It was honestly kind of alarming to watch her dissolve a berry almost as large as her in her gel in a matter of minutes.

And it seems the larger she gets the more energy she gains, becoming a hyperactive little bundle of levitating joy as she zooms everywhere far more in control than her first day, obviously trying to test her limits. She gained the ability to grasp things with her powers on the third day and has been steadily increasing her limit, now as she just demonstrated being able to levitate rather large books.

One thing that surprised me was the depth of the bond made. Within a day she was already projecting emotions and need. A day later and I was able to send thought and impressions back, and she devoured knowledge at an astonishing rate, fully understanding my spoken language since early yesterday, while her speech is still rather babyish she is progressing rapidly. largely this week has been me bonding emotionally with her and watching her grow and us playing many games, her favorite one being tag, in which I would try to bop her with a finger and then she would try to nuzzle my face. I can't remember the last time I've been so happy and peaceful, well as peaceful as it can get with Virtue trying to get into everything. One thing I am really excited for is when we can start training, Virtue has shown an extremely positive reaction to all thoughts and memories I have shown her of past battles. At first mildly wary she now is very eager and sees it as exciting and yearns for the challenge and growth it will bring. Yep, my little girl has a competitive streak and a fighter's heart already. I couldn't be prouder.

After I finish the book then have a heated game of tag which I won despite Virtue's insistent claims otherwise, followed by lunch I introduce her to the thing I have been most nervous about.

Her Pokeball, specifically a Premier ball, while cheap and with no special effects I wanted something more unique than a regular Pokeball and this was the best option. And so I tell her to wait as I bring out the ball and explain this to her. As I show it to her I explain it's full purpose and explain that she will still be able to talk to me telepathically as I found through research. And that she will only spend the absolute minimum inside the said ball. She thought it over for a few moments staring at the ball intensely before a determined expression crossed her face as she headbutts the ball and gets sucked in.

I stare dumbly for a few seconds before bursting out laughing as I hear the 'ding' signifying capture.

_~Rai-Rai Not funny!~_ So I can hear her through the ball. Neat.

"It's a little funny" I take a second to compose myself before staring at the ball in concern.

"You okay in there Sweetie? Do you want out?"

_~It's funny in here! Not bad, stuffy. Rai-Rai out please.~_ Seven days old and already saying please. I'm so proud!

I let her out and watch as she reforms and shakes herself off before floating over to nuzzle my hand. She then gives me a curious look.

_~Meet others now?~_ I sigh before rubbing her head softly, eliciting a giggle. After a few seconds, I nod.

"Yeah, let's meet the others."

_~Yay!~_ I smile at her cheer before holding up her Pokeball.

"Can you get inside so we can surprise everyone?"

_~Yup~ _And she giggles cheerfully as the red light envelopes her and she gets sucked into the ball. Even then I can hear her.

_~Go go go! Surprise!~_

On that bubbly note (Pun intended) I exit my room for the first time in seven days and go down the stairs from the second floor where the bedrooms are and head into the living room where I can usually find the others during the day, Dad is sitting in his chair watching t.v with his his Granbull Daisy curled up next to him, the rest of his team probably outside. And Charlotte is probably at work. Jonah is sprawled on the couch avidly fixated on the movie they are watching. (A fast-paced Pokemon Ranger Action movie that Jonah loves). His pokemon sprawled on top of and around him.

Now while most would think that those with mental disabilities wouldn't be given pokemon, in reality, it is actually the exact opposite. They are usually given pokemon as soon as possible to assist with day to day life. At thirteen years old Jonah has three pokemon, his starter Abby a Kadabra who adores Jonah, Puppy his Furfrou, who as you can guess he got as a puppy who is very playful and loves it when Jonah rides him. And his Ambipom BeeBee, who has a habit of making a mess. The moment I fully enter the room both Puppy and Daisy perk up and they run over to me so the can lick my face and sniff me to make sure all is right in the world of Orion. And I can't help but laugh as I push the two off me and sit up and pet them. As much as I struggle with people I can't help but love pokemon, there is just something so… Loveable about them, all of them. Dad pauses the television and both he and Jonah both turn to me with varying degrees of excitement. Dad expectant and Jonah ecstatic.

_~Jonah wants to know if Orion-brother is going to show us the new pokemon~_

That was Abby translating Jonah's thoughts because while he _can _speak it is exceedingly difficult for him and he gets frustrated with it so more often than not Abby does the talking for him. Also on a side note, it is rather interesting that Abby's telepathic voice is rather monotone and calm while Virtue's is childish and bubbly.

I nod and ask for a bit of room, Puppy, and Daisy both move back obligingly. And I stand.

"Okay, I am about to let her out so everyone please remain calm and give her space, don't rush her." I send a knowing look at the all the pokemon, who except for Abby have a tendency to get over excited. They all nod bashfully. So I step back and take a deep breath.

"Virtue come on out little one!"

I press the button on the Pokeball and she bursts out and is practically vibrating in excitement. She stays still for barely a second before buzzing around the room noticing random things. She then notices everyone in the room looking at her and gives an alarmed cry, ramming herself into my chest. I give an amused huff. As I hold her to me and pet her lightly

"Come on sweety nothing to be afraid of I promise. They all just want to meet you, no worries baby. I'm here they won't hurt you I promise."

And with that, she pokes her head out as I introduce her to everyone. And little by little she warms up to them, getting over the initial shock of actually seeing other people, and this time her excitement didn't overwhelm her. She first floated over to Abby, curious about the older psychic type. And from the telltale glowing blue eyes, they appear to be having a psychic conversation. I divert my attention from Virtue, comfortable with leaving her to Abby (who is experienced with caretaking), and turn to my father, where he appeared to be waiting to talk to me. The brown haired brown eyed man giving me his usual awkward and slightly tense smile, as if expecting me to explode at any second. How ridiculous.

"So that's your starter huh? Bit of an odd name though. Virtue right, better than something like blob I guess!" He chuckles awkwardly at his own poor attempt at humor while I just shrug.

"The name fits her, and we both like it."

"Oh, ok" Dad fidgets uncomfortably for a few seconds before his eyes light up.

"You gonna head over nurse Joy to give her a once over?"

"No, tomorrow. Today is about getting her used to the idea of other beings aside from me. tomorrow I'll take her to Joy first, make sure everything is in order, see if there is anything else I need to do, if not I'll take her to some of the less populated areas of town. Get her some exposure to outside, and things that I don't have a strong connection to, so she can learn not to depend solely on the bond." Dad leaned forward in interest, seemingly forgetting his awkwardness.

"How does that work exactly? Can she already use telepathy? I thought a pokemon could only do so after significant practice? I don't really know all that much about psychics but Abby was already speaking when you moved here. Is that from a bond too?"

Huh. A surprisingly good question, though when I and dad can get along and he can put aside my age in favor of my brains we can _sometimes_ have an intellectual conversation.

"Well when Psychic type pokemon are born they need another preexisting mind to essentially latch on to, this grounds them and helps to gain control of their newly burgeoning powers, as well as create a moral background for the Psychic to act on because of they mentally mature so fast. That is why Psychics raised by humans from birth are usually far more sociable from the get-go and more understanding of human principles in conjunction with their natural instincts. When with their parents they are basically given a condensed understanding of psychic power and how to use it and learn emotions later, and work with mostly instinct along with that knowledge. The opposite of human-raised Psychics."

I pause for a second to look over at Jonah delightedly rubbing virtue on the head. And I can't help the smile that works its way onto my lips. I force myself back to the conversation. Oblivious to the surprised look on my father's face.

"As for the telepathy, she can do so with me as a side effect of the intimate bond formed between minds at the developmental stage that was used to help her assimilate and absorb knowledge at a fast rate. That connection makes it possible for us to share thoughts and impressions with very little psychic energy needed, it is nearly instinctual since our minds are familiar with each other. Otherwise, most Psychics cannot get the necessary control and power for such a feat until either they evolve or reach their later maturation stage even longer to interact with psychic resistant species in such a way. Only a few species have the born ability of indiscriminate telepathy."

My father just looked at me for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. Giving a little laugh afterward.

"Sometimes you really don't sound like a ten-year-old."

Wow, way to state the obvious dad.

"Most of the time I don't feel like one."

Dad just gave me this _look_ that he gets sometimes when we talk. Like I just said something incredibly sad and I don't even realize it. Welp. There's no use crying about it.

_~Rai-Rai!~_

And it is on this note that Virtue runs (Floats?) over and starts orbiting around my head in excitement.

~_I learned! I learned! Abby smart! Jonah smart too! Jonah good at petting! Puppy is fluffy! I like fluffy, need fluffy things more often! Daisy __**big**__! Big big big fairy! Beebee's tails are hands and her hands are tails! Oh! I love you best Rai Rai.~_

I laugh softly and gently pluck Virtue from mid-air before she makes me and herself dizzy. I can't help but laugh again at how she is literally bouncing in her gel. And I decide to respond through the bond instead of out loud. Making sure to address everything in order, this is part of her learning process too.

_~Learning is good sweetie, and yeah they are, and yeah he is. He has a lot of experience at it. And yes he is fluffy! I like fluffy things too, and I can get a few toys that are fluffy for you sweetie~ _I smile at the ensuing happy squeal before continuing.

_~Daisy is big, and really nice too! And she is a fairy, good job on learning that Sweetie! And huh, I never thought of it that way. And I love you best too my smart little girl.~_

She gives a heart-melting laugh at that and buries herself into my chest as I gently hug her. I savor the warm feeling in my chest as I bring us over to one of the many chairs in the room and sit down with her as Dad rewinds the movie to the beginning and we all sit back and enjoy. As I enjoy explaining the movie to Virtue I never notice the relieved looks my father sends me throughout the movie. And I never notice the picture he takes on his phone of me smiling down at her or the caption '**I've never seen him so happy!' **or the reply from Charlotte '**Neither have I… I'm happy he's happy. The kid deserves it.'**

But I don't notice any of that, I just bask in the glow that is my little Virtue.

When Charlotte comes home she introduces herself to Virtue before she barrages me with several questions with the conversation being only slightly awkward. We have dinner soon after, and for once it is surprisingly enjoyable. It's like having Virtue around has put a whole new spin on things, making my burdens just that little bit lighter.

After dinner, I head to bed, and as I try to fall to sleep I just look at Virtue breathing lightly on my chest and it's impossible to get this stupid grin off my face.

_We're gonna be the very best. _For some reason that sounds copyrighted…. Oh well, still works. The next day I head to the Pokemon Center with Virtue secured in her ball, mainly so with her limited sense of things outside the ball she could get gradually used to the outside world instead of being thrown in face first. When we get there for our appointment the Nurse Joy assigned to us (there are five Nurse Joys and two Doctors staffed to the Hearthome Center, Hearthome is Trainer heavy) is both efficient and kindly as she checks over Virtue, asking me a few questions about her behaviorisms, eating habits, psychic powers, her moves, ability, etc. She also intensively inquired about the fledgling bond.

What she told me in response startled me.

"First off I must say it is very good that you have taken such good care of your Solosis, and the bond seems healthy and it is very good that you've been polishing her gel membrane, this promotes enhanced elasticity and durability as she mature. I'll make sure to leave a positive note for you on your League profile." That is a huge plus, any league affiliated individual with high enough clearance can leave footnotes for other officials to see, and for a student, this goes a long way in securing a Trainer's license at the age of sixteen instead of the later age of eighteen where regular students graduate and can help give the opportunity to have an extended carry limit of nine instead of six. To get one a week into being a Trainee is phenomenal.

I give her a smile and a thank you for that.

"However I do need to ask about your knowledge pertaining to the ability Regenerator." My eyes widen slightly in confusion before I answer.

"From what I read it seems to be a form of accelerated healing, most common when put into stasis such as being put into a Pokeball or succumbing to a healing feint." Nurse Joy gives an unimpressed look.

"Correct, but can you guess what that entails?" I think for a few seconds before answering.

"It would also give the pokemon an increased metabolism correct? Because that energy is being directed into healing at a fast pace while the wounds themselves heal, and perhaps rest would restore some strength as well, they would need a larger energy pool to draw on in response so their calorie intake would be notably higher than the average of the species. I think? It didn't mention anything in the research I did with the league database."

Nurse Joy unimpressed look quickly morphs into one of calm surprise and she raises an eyebrow.

"Huh, so your intelligence wasn't overplayed on your profile. I guess I lost that bet. Not bad kid." I was bet against? Ouch.

"Anyways while that is largely correct the Ability also has another facet that is not well known because of its rarity, same with the increased calorie intake. Only one in several hundred Solosis get it and it is one of the species most likely to get it.

The Ability Regenerator is called such because these Pokemon are born with bodies that assimilate and store energy at a far faster pace than normal. And while this does increase metabolism and appetite it also largely increases the natural size of a Pokemon leaving them around 150%% larger on average. This is not to be mistaken for the genetic variation king size with a 400% larger size average.

Currently, your Solosis is still too young for it to take effect just yet but in about a month her appetite will double at the least and she will go through an extreme growth spurt. Unfortunately for the Solosis line, their Psychic abilities do not increase proportionately so they have to expend far more psychic energy to maintain their airborne status. Which makes them far more vulnerable in the wild, and their firepower is lacking compared to the rest of their species. And while this does even out with the evolution to Duosion leaving them extremely formidable they do struggle at their starting stage.

Luckily this _can_ be offset marginally by working from early on to increase Psychic power with several different League recommended exercises that I have taken the liberty of sending to your Pokedex.".

I give my thanks and leave in a daze from the information dumped upon me. As we reach a less populated area in town I decide to let Virtue out of her ball and after a brief moment of adjustment we continue walking (or floating in her case). During which I try and hash out a training schedule, especially since I have to pretty much throw out my original plan of focusing on first refining her initial moves, to add just a bit more versatility, then focus on strength training.

Instead of that, to prepare her for her future problems we are going to focus almost solely on strengthening her psychic powers and finetuning her control, after her growth spurt we'll make sure she's adjusted then split focus between move training, maneuvering, dodging, live combat practice, and still have strengthening workouts spread between this. Virtue being the little angel that she is just taking all this in with grace and a giggle, seemingly excited for the challenge.

_~So I'm gonna get all big and strong?~_

_~As long as you eat plenty and work hard, yeah.~_

_~Yay! Imma beat up everyone!~_ D'aaaw, and oh…...That's both scary and adorable at the same time. And kinda makes me wonder...

_~Hey Virtue?~_

_~Hey Rai-Rai!~ _I roll my eyes at her obvious playfulness

_~You know what I meant I was trying to ask a question.~_

_~Than ask!~_

_~Okay, why are you so excited for battling?~_ She thinks for a second before giving a confident answer.

_~Because Rai-Rai likes it so much! Rai-Rai's excited for it so, so am I! Plus being strong sounds fun!~_ As good an answer as any I guess.

_~Fair enough.~ _

Well, one thing is for certain. This month is gonna be busy as hell, and I hope we're ready for it.

**First chapter done! Hope to update pretty frequently!**

**-Nerdist out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Me and you Always

**Hey it's Nerdist, sorry this took over a month, hopefully, I can do it faster this time! And I want the chapters to be longer later on. This is mostly backstory and leading up to our first big arc and stuff, no fighting, but there will be plenty the chapter after this! And I must say thank you for all the positive feedback I've gotten, I have gotten so much encouragement and the comments have been great! Speaking of comment it was brought up that Beldum was a rather repetitive choice as I have the name in my tag, but believe me, there is a very important reason beldum was there and it will all be explained later, there is actually a little hint towards that this chapter if anyone can figure it out I will give them a shout out when it is revealed. anywho on with the chapter!**

It turns out that 'busy as hell' was a drastic understatement, juggling the several hours of training for Virtue(In which I either encouraged, did homework, or did research), School, and odd jobs around town to help cover the encroaching dent in my budget in the form of the extreme gorging phase that Virtue will go through before her diet restabilizes to only five times her previous intake, which was fairly small so it won't be too horrible. But I am determined to be as independent as possible with the small stipend the league gives out to Trainees, and that will be supplemented when I and Virtue start battling.

Luckily despite The busy schedule, everything worked out pretty well. Virtue took to her training like a Goldeen to water, the most common technique we used was setting eight weights of varying size in a circle around Virtue and her task was to lift as many as she could and orbit then around her for as long as she could hold them, and they all had to be the exact same distance from her body and the same height with no unsteadiness. This was her most important task and it would be the most beneficial. The Weights total up to 210 lbs with the lightest being five and the heaviest being forty-five. Hopefully, this will eliminate the majority of struggles that come from a lack of power in regards to levitation.

Next is simply reflex, agility, and dodging training, which has already shown a multitude of benefits as Virtue was positively hopeless at the beginning, I would throw several rubber balls at Virtue at various times during the day without warning, forcing her to anticipate and dodge and grown faster at dodging. I also had her keep pace with me as I take daily runs, once in the morning and once in the afternoon through the less populated districts of the city. And while grueling for the both of us considering I have never ran so much before in my life, Virtue's stamina and speed grew tremendously, after the first few days she was easily able to keep pace with me, and after the second week she could outpace me completely, we then upped the ante with constantly changing the routes and making unexpected sharp turns, jumps, and zigzags. In the future, I will most certainly add in sprints and laps, but for now, this should work sufficiently.

And in the last week, we added one more thing to our training menu. Which is trying to strengthen her psywave and improve her control of using psychic energy in an offensive way. So she will have a stronger foundation of using it after her growth spurt. And luckily my father's Sandslash Andy is very experienced at pulling up boulders and is easily bribed with watmel berries.

And though Mercy was confused at first and unsure of what to do with the six-foot-tall slab of stone at the edge of the training field she was unafraid to give it her best shot. And I will freely admit. It surprised the hell out of me. Instead of the minor discharge of energy I expected of a complete novice who'd never used the move before, I was instead greeted to the sight of a veritable tsunami of wide messy circular waves of psychic energy flying toward the boulder in a very wide spray with little control, only about half of it actually hit the boulder. The rest impacted the ground with varying in intensity immensely gratifying booms. And the half that did hit the boulder detonated wonderfully sending a small spray of rubble outwards and when the dust cleared we could see that there was a small crater in the center-left of the boulder that a multitude of little cracks spiraling out from it.

Fucking Awesome.

Virtue is looking at the boulder in shock her little black eyes comically wide and they widen further when I grab her and swing her around in joy as I yell out my excitement.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! I mean holy Magikarp that was way more powerful than I expected! I mean that probably took a lot of energy out of you, and we'll have to work on focus and control, to regularly get that kind of power. But that was only the beginning of it really! I mean seriously that was only your first try! I mean I know that our exercises helped amp up your stores but that was still way more powerful than expected! If that's your starting output than imagine what'll happen when we actually start training move power! We'll fricking dominate competitively! Your gonna be so awesome! We're gonna be the very best like no one ever wa-"

_~Rai stop! I'm dizzy!~ _I stop in mild embarrassment and let Virtue go, (no I am not blushing, shut up. I don't blush.) Moving on from that embarrassing scene (It got more embarrassing after I realized my family had been watching when they came to figure out what the noise was) Virtue continued her practice with the move fervently, fully intent on mastering it. And I tried to make myself useful by giving her advice on refining control and power output because throwing out your maximum strength with every attack is incredibly wasteful when not testing strength or trying to up the power. And while we are in fact trying to increase power I want to make sure not to ingrain any bad habits that cause problems later. Also, the Pokedex is incredible when it comes to move information, it has a veritable wellspring of tips when it comes to maximizing move learning and efficiency, and don't get me started on the sheer volume of tutorial video's and clipped of the moves used in battle (Almost as many as the epic fails that are very popular on Sinnoh's Funniest Trainer Fails, or Sftf. A.K.A Jonah's favorite show).

But by the time the month is up the move is refined beautifully and while the power actual strength of the move still varies due to its inherently flawed nature as a transition move, Virtue is getting more and more of a handle on it, and it appears that it soon transition into a full Psybeam. And that is gonna be _fun._ Anyways a full month passed and then a day, then two….. Then three…. Nothings happened yet and I am a step away from running to the Pokemon Center, then a fourth day passes and it hits... Hits like a damn Wailord using Splash in a Skitty pool.

Virtue starts gorging herself to the extreme, unable to control her extreme hunger, going through several pounds of pokemon food in one meal, and then promptly going to her Pokeball to sleep it off. Essentially the only thing she does all day is eating and sleeping, which admittedly I knew would happen, it still leaves me slightly disconcerted. And I will freely admit that seeing her so lethargic and subdued compared to her bright bubbly self is troubling but I refuse to show my worries, this is a transition phase for my little girl and she is my responsibility. So screw hesitation, I'm going to do my damn best to make sure she gets through this with love and support. I mean if I can't get through this than how the hell could I handle it when it all gets serious, if she gets banged up real bad and has to heal, and any future pokemon that joins us? So yeah, I'm gonna be strong, as strong as I have to be.

The growth spurt takes about six days to finish up and at the end from the 8 inches in every direction, she had been at the beginning of the month to around 20 inches, 8 inches bigger than a fully matured Solosis, and 4 inches smaller than the average Duosion. So yeah she is definitely a big girl, and she still has a bit of growing to do before she matures as fully in this form, so she'll probably be around two feet before she evolves. And while the Nurse did say that it is usually around 150% this huge growth is actually normal because they grow faster than the rest of their species. Normal Solosis take a few months longer to reach their full size, the downside of this is kinda obvious, the physical growth of Regenerator Solosis outpaces their psychic capabilities by leaps and bounds, so obviously, since they lack any limbs to use they must rely on fledgling psychic powers that are not prepared to handle such an increase in mass. And wow…. This mental diatribe is basically just a rehash of everything nurse Joy told me, isn't it? Damn, I need to work on my material. Moving on…..

Anyways we have seemed to have avoided the worst of it as Virtue can move around without too much of a hassle, though it is rather obvious that levitating takes a little more out of her and her stamina needs to be brought up again. But other than that she should be pretty good, I am planning on going to the center tomorrow to get her a quick checkup. But for now.

"How are you feeling V?"

_~V?~_

"You know, short for Virtue. Like it?"

~_Yep!~_

"Noted, but seriously, are you feeling okay?"

_~I'm pretty good, still getting used to being so big, and I never thought I would ever eat so much either.~ _

"Yeah, you really were a little glutton weren't you. Ha, well not so little anymore I guess." I had no idea a floating ball of gel could look so adorable pouting. I have been enlightened. Note to self, tease more often.

"Aww don't look at me like that V, and you being bigger just means there is more of you to hug!"

I engulfed her in a big hug, my arms curling around as far as they can around her outer gel membrane, I enjoy to cool and feel as Virtue giggles.

_~Yay hugs!~_

"Yep, all the hugs." I fall back onto my bed with Virtue as we both descend into a giggling fit. It quickly ends as a rather tense thought runs through my head… Virtue obviously notices my change in mood as she swivels around in her gel to face me.

_~Rai what's wrong?~ _I…. Really don't want to tell her, but we are partners, we are a team. I shouldn't hide things from her. So I decided to confide in her.

"Well tomorrow if everything goes well during your checkup you'll be cleared for battling…"

_~And that's a bad thing?~ _

"No, it's a good thing, it just means we're going to be participating in the battling class at School from now on. And that's not a necessarily a bad thing either! I am just a little worried about how it will go." And honestly? School is where a lot of my problems stem from, and I've mostly shielded Virtue from them, and I haven't told anyone in my family about it. They don't need to worry about me, I'd mess everything up for them. Let them be a happy family without me. Nothing new, besides, people can't be trusted.

I let go of Virtue and sit up, she floats so she is eye level with me and gives me time to gather my thoughts, and is kindly patient.

I raise my head a little to look her dead in the eye as I swallow a little, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Can show you my thoughts? I think it would be easier for you to understand that way."

_~Okay Rai-Rai!~ _I'm still hesitant, I've put so many hopes into Virtue, what if she doesn't like me? What if she sees how I see myself and agrees? Worthless.

"Virtue?"

_~Yes Rai?~_

"You might not like me after you see everything."

~Nope!~ She sees my confusion and carries on.

_~Rai-Rai is Rai-Rai, and knowing more Rai-Rai is a good thing. You are still you and I like you! So no worries! Now spill!~_ I start tearing up a little as a relieved laugh bubbles out of my chest.

"Never change V never change." I take a deep breath trying to steel my nerves.

"Okay let's do this thing." And just like that, I feel Virtue at the edge of my consciousness, asking for more than I have ever shown her, this feels different than just communicating, this is… Sharing…. Sharing in the deepest sense. She is asking for me to share everything that I am, my strengths and weaknesses, my hopes, my fears, my failures, my mistakes. It's absolutely terrifying. I am scared to show her, to infect her with my failings, to tarnish her.

And then along with her plea, I can feel her, so young and bright, so new to this world but so strong, like a star burning so bright that she won't be put out, I feel how little she knows and how ready she is to learn, she isn't perfect. But she is strong. And I see how she sees me, she and I are connected, she came into this world just a few inches away from me, I was the first thing she ever knew, she connected to me in a way she never will with anything else. I am a part of her and she can't hate me anymore that she could hate breathing. And she wants to be a part of me, to _know _me. I let her in, and she sees my life.

_Orion Sinclair's first clear memory is at the age of four, and it is of screaming, his parents in another room shouting incomprehensibly, grating his infantile ears, it hurts and so he curls up and covers his ears, he is scared and wants to be comforted, but when he looks up all he can see are two boys huddling together with the larger comforting the smaller. 'His brothers' his mind supplies, the oldest at the age of eleven almost twelve Sidney is clutching a Pokeball in his hand, gritting his teeth as his scarlet red hair dangles in front of his equally red eyes, and he holds a sobbing seven-year-old Jonah. Neither of them cares about his fear or his whimpering at the enraged shouts of those who should kind, but they bring out the worst in each other, rotting the other with their hate, too consumed to care for the feeling of their children. This is the first time Orion realizes that no one will take care of him, that he can't expect someone to save him from a bad situation, he must rely on himself. _

_Orion is four and a half when he realizes he is nothing like the other kids his age, they cry so __**easily**__, he hasn't cried in months, there is no use to it. The other children don't understand that reading is a good thing, or that a scraped knee isn't the end of the world, or that being told 'no' isn't a horrible sin. They don't understand how important learning how to write is, or that books can give you amazing things. They don't like him because he doesn't like to play, because he is no fun, and doesn't laugh and play and squeal with them. They know __**nothing**__. The caretakers at the nursery he walks to alone every day don't understand know why he is the way he is, so quiet, and mature, they tell him to laugh more, smile more, they want him to be hyper and active and be bribed with toys and treats. They don't want to bother to understand that he is __**alone**__, that no one at home will care if he cries, or scrape his knee, they won't play with him, so why should anything be different here. They don't realize that books are __**safe. **__They don't understand __**anything.**_

_He is also four and a half when he learns that Pokemon are the most important part of life. People rely on them for everything! Food, protection, power, transportation, __**allies.**_ _He didn't think he could ever get an ally in this world. But all proof points to that when you get a pokemon and can get them to trust and respect you_ _you can rely on them for __**life.**_ _He doesn't trust Sidney but he can see how much he cares for his Starter Mightyena and his little Seedot, and how much they care for him right back. Orion wants that, he wants beings that he can rely on freely, he wants to be a trainer, to be the very best, and to not be alone._

_He is five when his parents' divorce, his mother wins custody. He hates that word, 'wins' like he is a prize to be won. Especially since neither really pay attention to him, and his father eaves, moving to Sinnoh. And when he goes to the airport we are there to see him off. For once not fighting his parents just look at each other and nod, they have worn each other out and now they are tired, they just want this to be over. Before he boards, he says farewell to the children, first Sidney, who is clutching his newest team member, a young and crafty Murkrow. Father gives him words of encouragement and A smile, they hug each other and Sidney is crying, he doesn't want Father to leave, he hugs Father hard. Jonah doesn't fully comprehend what is going on but he does understand that Father is leaving he is upset but starts laughing when father picks him up and spins him around, they hug each other fondly, Jonah doesn't want to let go until Sidney grabs him and holds him. Sidney and Jonah are very close. When father reaches Orion he crouches until he is eye level with the little five-year-old who meets his gaze calmly and dry-eyed. Marcus Sinclair seems stunned at the intense blue eyed stare of his youngest, a hardened and crystallized version of his ex-wife's eyes stare back at him. The man reaches to hug the child but is surprised when Orion flinches, Marcus seems shocked, who knows, maybe he realized that Orion is completely unused to an affection of any kind. Sidney and Jonah have each other and usually ignore him, and mother and father only remember him enough to feed him, and if he is lucky to buy his clothes. (They remember the other two because Sidney has talent as a trainer and Jonah requires more attention. The forget about Orion and the horrible little voice in his head says it is because he is nothing. Worthless. ) Marcus seems to realize that in fact, he has not actually hugged his son in years, well before Orion could possibly fully remember. And he looks hard, really looks, perhaps for the first time, at his youngest, he probably sees the tangled and knotted faded red hair of the child who had to teach himself how to bathe properly and brush his own teeth and wash his own clothes. He probably sees the ratty shorts and tee shirt on the verge of falling apart, and the shoes with holes in them, he definitely sees the skin covered of dozens of scratches and scrapes never bandaged and never taken care of, he sees the pocked scars of bug bites no one ever told Orion, not to scratch. He might be seeing the face carefully wiped of any emotion because no one would care if he showed any anyways, he might see the child who is stick thin and has bags in his eyes because no one reminds him to eat or helps him fall to sleep. He might just possibly see the child hardened into stone by neglect that barely knows his father as more than the man who screams at the woman. He might see all of this and realize that he knows nothing about his son. He might see all this and get up and board the plane in silent regret without saying a word. He might never realize that this moment simply reaffirmed that you can't count on humans, but when the Murkrow escapes Sidney's arms and rub Orion's cheeks he reaffirms that Pokemon are trustworthy._

_Orion is six when children try to bully him, they don't seem to like the quiet kid who never gets a wrong answer, or get upset, or react to pretty much anything, they try to steal his money(He hides what little he has). They call him names (They don't bother him, he has read far worse, no one tells him not to). They push him down and hit him (Pain has never really bothered him, he is good at cleaning cuts and scrapes). They tear his clothes and try to take his things (He is good at sewing and they learned not to touch his things the hard way). When they try and get him in trouble with the teachers through any means the teachers simply shrug or tell him off, they just accept the quiet, smart, supposedly problem child and move on. Or give him detention, it doesn't really bother him. Just more reading time. And when they move to Foretree from Rustboro when his mother gets a better teaching job offer the cycle repeats itself. It doesn't matter, Orion is nothing, you can't hurt nothing._

_Orion is seven when Sidney really notices him, mother has been drinking quite often and Jonah sticks to his specially trained Abra like glue, Sidney has been going out more and more often, battling frequently, and winning often, his team fully evolved and well trained, he goes one day to a tournament and promises Mother that he will back late at night. Mother nods and drinks from her flask. And a few hours before Sidney is expected home mother is passed out in bed and Jonah is curled up with his Abra. Orion is awake reading a book, he doesn't sleep much. And so Orion is the only one awake to hear when the lock is broken, and he is a smart child, who is also very pessimistic and paranoid, he knows what to do in moments like this. He sneaks into his mother's room and grabs two of her pokeballs with butterfly markings on them, her Beautifly, two of her Pokemon that like Orion and listen to when he practices battling. He sneaks into the living room and sees three men ransacking the place and none have pokemon out, stupid of them, lucky for him. He brings them both out at once, and the flash of light startles the men. Orion does not hesitate to order the Pokemon to use stun spore and string shot and they hit two of the men, incapacitating them, the third charges at Orion dodges the two butterfly. Orion once again does not hesitate and rams his fist into the man's groin, he falls to his knees and the Pokemon immediately stun and wrap him up. Orion puts them together and has the Beautifly tie them together then reapply the stun spore whenever it appears to be wearing off. He also remembers to search for weapons and pokeballs, they have three regular pokeballs three knives and a gun. Orion was lucky. And while he waited for Sidney to come home he pets the Beautifly and praises them with a smile on his face and then gives them Pokeblock as a reward. Pokemon are always the greatest, he loves them. And when Sidney finally comes home well past midnight he is stunned by the sight before him. He quickly takes the three men to the Police center and when he returns he talks to his brother for more than just a passing by. He is stunned._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I am perfectly fine, I am not harmed." Sidney seems off-put by his brother's completely calm and stoic voice he usually does his best to use with people, it usually gets them to leave him alone._

"_What you did was extremely reckless"_

"_Yes it was, I was sloppy and lucky I was not harmed, I will not make the same mistake in the future." It's at this point Sidney gets angry and yells._

"_You could have died! Why don't you care!?" Orion is getting frustrated and his brow furrows, his first change in expression during the exchange_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_I'm your brother, it's my job to care!" and now it's Orion's turn to get angry and yell, he doesn't know why he is, he almost never gets angry_

"_Well, that's never been enough of a reason for you before!" Sidney's face becomes covered in confusion._

__"_Wha-"_

"_You've never given a damn about me before so why start now?!"_

"_That's not tr-"_

"_Name one time. One Arceus damned time you have ever cared about me! Or helped me! Comforted me! Or noticed I wasn't there! Or worried about why I was covered in bruises, or why my clothes were ruined! Name one time where any of you actually cared for me! Cared for me like you care for Jonah. Give me one time!" Sidney's face is ashen as he stumbles back, unable to speak. _

"_I thought so, now start acting normal and forget I exist, it's easier that way." Point made Orion goes to his room bare of anything but the books he has managed to acquire over the years. And a bed and mattress he salvaged after the move. He falls asleep ignoring the burning in his eyes and chest and holds on to his truth. You can't rely on people, they will always disappoint you. You can only trust pokemon. Sidney avoids him like the plague after that._

_Orion is eight when his Mother starts getting truly sick, her back failing, and her drinking more and Sidney is definitely sick of dealing with all of this, the sixteen-year-old leaves with the promise to send money from his winnings, and he does monthly, that doesn't change the fact that mother can barely work, or that Jonah can't function on his own, despite his three pokemon. Orion picks up the slack, he has to. He cares and cooks for Jonah, mother, and the pokemon. Makes sure that Jonah goes to school, that appointments are made for Mother and Jonah (he has never been to a doctor, never needed to) the house is cleaned, bills are paid and does his school work on top of it all. He can manage, just two more years until he can be a trainer, just two more years._

_Orion has just turned nine (Another year with no gifts) when the social worker comes and is appalled with what they find, a child running a household, even if mostly successfully. Apparently, a neighbor had enough and called Child Services. Within a month Orion and his brother (Pokemon included) were manhandled over to his surprised Father and essentially stranger Stepmother in Sinnoh. Not one peep from Sidney the entire time. They took the two in and tried to make them feel at home and get them adjusted. After Jonah got used to the change he embraced the love and care completely, loving it and them. Orion, however, wasn't nearly so easy. His father treated him as something broken and fragile and kept trying to force him to open up, accept help. Kept trying to force affection on him. Charlotte tried hard too, to force him to be normal, act like a child, cry, scream, and rage like a child in his situation should do. They tried to force him to go to a doctor, to sleep more, eat more. Orion just wanted to be left alone(Except for pokemon), why couldn't they see that. He has always been alone! You can't trust people! They'll ignore you, leave and fall apart! He has never been a part of a family! Doesn't know how! Besides, it's his fault the old one fell apart, he wasn't good enough. He was nothing and no one loved him. He would just ruin anyone who tried. They were better off being happy without him. And Jonah deserved a good family, and that wasn't Orion._

_He was close, so close to being a trainer! Almost ten! That important number and he can finally rely on something! Be part of a family! Be loved! He could care for them and not ruin them!_

_School was different now, he coasted before on good grades, but now he was obsessed and excelled with a fervor, devouring knowledge at a disturbing rate. The other kids hated him even more than the last batch. He was an outsider, an outcast outsider who didn't know his place, and they thought the worst of him and spread all kinds of rumors. And as much as he refused to acknowledge it they were right, there was something wrong with him. He was nothing. _

_And then he turned ten and aced the hell out of the trainee exams and Virtue came into his life. The little ray of sunshine, someone he could love unrepentantly and rely on, he could trust pokemon, he could have her as a family, true family. He could actually be happy and smile and laugh, and be free. Marcus and Charlotte were absolutely shocked at every turn to see how much he cared for Virtue, but even still he couldn't get to close to them. You can't rely on people._

_No one at school has ever seen Virtue, he has kept her hidden and secret. None of the other students know what kind of pokemon she is. But he is afraid if they see her she will realize, he is nothing, that she will leave, and he'll be alone again._

_~Never Rai-Rai! Ne-never e-ever. I will never leave you!~ _ Virtue is sobbing into my chest and I am crying too, tears are falling down my face as I clutch her. She saw, she saw all of it, and she still won't leave me. I love her I really do. I take me a while before I can finally speak.

"I am sorry you had to see that." Virtue shakes herself.

_~I'm not. I learned more about you, it's just not fair! It's not!~_

"What is?"

_~Everything! It wasn't your fault you shouldn't blame yourself!~_

"But it was! I couldn't handle it!"

~_It wasn't your responsibility, it was going to happen either way! You were the victim! And you are not nothing! You are mine. My Rai-Rai." _I am sobbing now because I can hear those words and believe them. Really believe them. Because I can trust Virtue and only Virtue, and I believe her words, for once, finally. I am not alone. I hold her until the tears dry again

"We're a team, right?" Virtue wastes no time bouncing back to her cheerful, bubbly self.

~_Yep! We're a team Rai-Rai! And a family!~_

"That's right my sweet girl we're a family, and we are going to handle school together aren't we."

~_Yep me and you! Always!~ _Always.

**5198 words and we get a little insight on Orion's past and understand why he is how he is, and the oldest brother is revealed as *Gasp* a canon character!(Again character tags made it a little predictable.) And I just wanted to say Orion will be far from perfect and has a flawed outlook on life that will stay with him for a while, even as Virtue tries to help him open up. It will be a wild ride.**

**Anyways next chapter will hold. Virtue's great reveal and first battle, the perspective of other people and how they view Orion, and Orion getting his ass kicked by his stepmother. All great exciting and happy things. (Probably)**

**Also if you ask a question in the comments I will strive to answer at the end or beginning of every chapter, and I probably also message you about it.**

**P.s. check out Happiness by Pious Mage it is a fantastic OC pokemon fanfiction that gave me a love for Murkrows.**

**-Nerdist out**


	3. Chapter 3 Tarnished eyes

**Hey everyone! I must say I never expected so much attention to this story! I am so honored that you are giving it a shot and I refuse to let you guys or myself down. this chapter is a bit longer than the last two so I am happy about that! And I finally showed a different point of view, yay for diversity! Also a little bit more humor in this chapter! Have fun with that.**

"Well what do you know, you did good kid, not bad at all, your Solosis came out of the transition with her psychic powers optimized and is in prime physical condition with none of the usual concerns this change brings." Well, that's a relief to hear, we are once again at the Pokemon center with the same Nurse as before.

"I am pleased to hear it, did you happen to lose another bet?" The Nurse gave me a rather victorious smirk before posing with a finger in the air.

"Nope! I win twenty bucks! Take that Laurence you smug bastard!"

"Who's Laurence?"

"My supervisor, he thought that you would slack off." Seriously!? What the hell is up with this center?

~_Dumb people shouldn't bet against Rai-Rai! That's dumb!~ _I bark out a laugh.

"What'd the blob say?" I snake my hands around Virtue as far as I can go and glare at the Nurse as I hug my giggling girl, she thought the name was funny, I didn't.

"First off her name is Virtue, not blob, and second she said it's stupid to bet against me." To my surprise, the Nurse snorted before nodding and giving me a vicious smirk.

"Yeah, it's a real sucker's bet kid." She folds her arms over her chest with that same annoying smirk on her face. "You're a lot different than what I was expecting kid. I was expecting a book smart brat with no care for their pokemon who'd blustered by on fake talent like the majority of the losers at your school. You've taken good care of her kid, and it's obvious you care for each other. I'm rooting for ya brat, don't disappoint me."

"I will strive not to let you down crazy nurse lady." This had Virtue rolling through the air laughing like mad and the Nurse merely chuckled.

"You got spunk brat, I'll give you that. Call me Delilah seeing as that's my name." She holds out her hand and I take and we exchange a firm handshake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Crazy Delilah"

"Oi! Watch it with the 'crazy' brat!"

"Whatever you say, Bubblegum Delilah."

"Is that a jab at my hair?"

"You mean that obnoxious pink that makes me want to ask a Muk to use acid on my eyes? No, not at all."

"Hey, this is part of the uniform!"

"That does not change the fact it's hideous."

"Damn brat." She slaps me upside the head then noogies my hair. Ignoring my unfortunately rather obvious flinch.

"Well I'm clearing the two of you for combat, knock 'em dead brat."

"Will do bubblegum Delilah."

"Brat."

_~Virtue!~ _

We're gonna knock 'em dead alright.

The rest of the day passed quickly, with Virtue and I practicing different maneuvers and strategies at the training grounds until it became dark. And while her psywaves were a bit weaker than before her control is pristine, thank Arceus. And I already notice the effects of regenerator, with a super calorie-rich diet even if she is wearing out a bit faster she also regains energy and stamina at a monstrous pace. Only needing ten minutes of rest now to recover what a full hour used to, and that's without being put in the physical stasis of a Pokeball. This will definitely be an absolute boon for training in the future. We both fall asleep promptly, and my dreams aren't very pleasant.

_-I fall to my knees as I stare in horror, Virtue on the ground beaten and brutalized a machop looming over her with a sadistic grin on its face. I look up as I see Austin Dewick walk over, a spoiled rich kid who hates me and loves lording his superiority over everyone. _

"_Man I always knew you were pathetic, Sinclair, I mean your so worthless you couldn't even train your pokemon right. You don't deserve to be a trainer. Your nothing." Austin looks around at the other students who spectate with glee. "Say it with me everyone! Nothing, Nothing! Nothing! NOTHING! __**NOTHING! **__**NOTHING! **__**Noth-**_"

_~Rai-Rai wake up!~_I bolt awake covered in sweat, panting hard as Virtue looks on in concern.

_~Are you okay Rai?~ _I rub the top of her head(Well the top of her gel but that sounds stupid) and smile.

"I'm fine V. I just had a bad dream, I'm a little nervous about the fact we might be battling today. I am worried it might not go well." And that is true, I worry about things all the time, no matter how people see me, emotionless, fearless, confident… No matter how much of that I portray I am human, I feel fear.

_~No need to worry! We're a team, if we fail we'll just try harder.~ _Heh. That's right isn't it, I've felt so useless and afraid so many times. And so many times I have faced it the best I can, it's that fervor that got me into training. Work hard, harder, harder, don't give up, even if you have no one keep working until you fall apart then put yourself back together and keep going, be stubborn, screw fear, don't give up, never give up. But…. I'm not alone anymore, I have V with me, and that just makes not giving up and working past fear easier. I. Am. Not. Alone.

I smile a little as I look at my personal ray of sunshine.

"You and me are a team, aren't we. And something so small as school is gonna stop us is it?"

_~Nope~ _

"Hey V I have a surprise for you!" She lit up in excitement.

_~Really!? Show me!~ _I laugh for a few seconds.

"Okay okay. Go inside your ball for a few minutes, I'll let you out when it's ready."

_~Okay!~ _She tackles her premier ball and it goes flying in her excitement and she gets sucked in as it falls to the floor

I chuckle as I crawl underneath my bed and grab a wrapped up a plastic box with several sets of the same outfit. My trainer uniform. You see the way it works is that even though my school has a standard set uniform when you get registered as a battle-ready Trainee you have the option to deviate it into the combat outfit that you would use to enter a tournament or contest. And since a major part of competitive training is, in fact, presenting yourself competently and creating a persona even if it is your usual self. And so the Trainer uniform is made, each well-known trainer how an outfit that they wear copies of and use to create their image. Lance and his cloak, the deceased Red and his iconic hat, Steven Stone and his pristine suit. They exude an image helped in part by their outfit.

I crafted mine with the word 'dauntless' in mind, to create an image of calm and fearlessness. I wanted it to be a mask, to be my armor. And it works….. I think. It also scares the crap out of me. My arms and legs are covered in scars from gashes, pockmarks, white line cuts, and uneven skin, it's an ugly patchwork from years of recklessness and not enough proper care to prevent them. I am used to hiding them, no one, not even my family has seen me without long sleeve shirts and pants, because I was afraid they see that and look at me like I was damaged (not that they don't already). But I've realized. All good warriors have battle scars, and they show them off. I want to be a warrior.

My uniform consists of a skin-tight muscle shirt covered by a tight-fitting short sleeved black hoodie with a Pokeball symbol over the middle of the chest. I really enjoy the large pocket the hoodie provides, it is easy to keep my hands in and provides for a fast draw of small things I can put in there. Potions, pokeballs, knives, brass knuckles. You know, the good stuff. One thing I thought was clever was making sure the hoody was intentionally a few inches too short and in that space I put a black Pokeball holder belt in which an empty Pokeball with a fire symbol laid on it, I plan on keeping Virtue's Pokeball hidden in my pocket as a logical ruse. My lower half is similar in the sense that I have knee-length compression shorts that show underneath a pair of slightly shorter black and red basketball shorts. And I am just wearing a pair of regular black tennis shoes. And fingerless gloves to finish the look.

I look in the mirror hanging off my door, and honestly? I look creepy. My hair is wild and untamed as usual with the color having gotten to an even paler red than before, it went down to my chin with dark sapphire blue eyes peeking out from in between falling locks. And my scars stood out starkly against my already pale skin from lack of sun exposure, and with no expression on my face, I almost looked like a horror movie survivor. I let a shaky grin slide onto my face, this was what I was aiming for I guess.

I grabbed V's premier ball and pressed the release button. When she fully rematerialized I spread out my arms and let her take in my appearance.

"So? What do you think?"

~_You look so cool! Like a super tough guy! I love it! You look like you could beat up anyone!~ _I admittedly blushed a little and scratched my head.

"Thanks, I was hoping you would like it." It seems like Virtue takes after me in loving all things tough and scary. I mean look a Tyranitars! So adorable, I mean who couldn't love those adorable scaly green babies that could demolish cities! Also, I want one. "Now let's head down and get something to eat before heading out."

_~Yay! Breakfast!~_

I put her premier ball in my hoodie pocket and we head down the stairs in a decidedly good mood. When we enter the kitchen Jonah, Charlotte, and Father(I try to call him dad… But it is difficult. Father is usually easier less personal) are all already at the table eating breakfast, and they do not pay much attention to me as I get out Virtue's food and make sure to put a few extra calorie bars and berries for her, she is going to need them for today. I sit and eat without much fuss from them except an absent-minded greeting, which I return. And when Virtue and I are finished I clean the dishes and put them away, as my back is turned Father gives a strangled gasp.

"What the hell happened to your arms!? And your legs!" My heartbeat speeds up, but I refuse to panic. I can feel V sending me comforting thoughts and it bolsters me. I turn around and look down at my arms and shrug.

"They've been like this for years." My father stands up and exudes shock.

"And we've never seen them before why?" Wow, nice parent voice.

"You've seen my arms and legs before."

"When you were five! This is way worse!"

"They were still bad then. So why care now?" The man visibly flinches and runs a shaky hand down his face before he looks at me again, and looks me straight in the eyes, something he has been avoiding. I am surprised to see how much pain and shame lay in his dark red eyes.

"I made a mistake back then, many of them, and I regret them. A lot. I don't want to make the same mistakes I did then. So please, _please _tell me why you hid them." I just hold back a full body flinch. I don't think I have ever heard him sound so _sincere._ And he has never addressed what happened back then, he has always skirted past it and tried to ignore it. So for him to man up and talk about, and nearly beg….. It's surprising, to say the least. But still, I am hesitant to say anything, sure he says wants to do better and change, but what if he doesn't.

_~I think you should tell him Rai.~_ I whip my head to stare at Virtue in shock, all pretense of uncaring forgotten. It is unexpected to hear Virtue say that, and also not. When I showed her my memories I showed her _everything_. Every single memory and every single thought attached. She knows me just as well as I know myself, if not better.

_~Why?! You saw what he did!? What if he leaves again, what if he hurts me again?~_

~_He wants to do better! He is asking and facing it, he is trying to fix it. And it will never happen unless you try and fix it too. And if he does then he clearly hasn't learned anything.~ _

~_I don't know if I can, I can't trust him. Besides what if they'll hate me? What if I ruin everything?~ _ Virtue floats to my side and nuzzles me lightly.

~_I know you got hurt Rai. Really really bad. But if you never try then you'll just keep hurting, give yourself a chance to open up, to be cared for. And don't overthink it, this doesn't need to guarantee anything, all it is is a chance. Besides even if you can't trust him you trust me right? I think you should try.~ _I sigh and smile fondly down at her as I rubbed her head. I switch to speaking out loud.

"How'd you get so smart?"

_~Books~_

"Then how am I not as smart as you?"

_~Because.~_ I barked out a laugh. Before sighing and facing the confused couple standing a few feet away from me.

"I am not comfortable with other people seeing them." The older man's face filled with confusion.

"Then why are you showing them now?" I was about to answer but Charlotte beat me to it, putting a hand on my father's shoulder as she looks at me with a small, knowing smile.

"Your wearing them like battle scars aren't you." It was made as a statement, not a question. I gave a nod as a I let a small amount of surprise show on my face. She smirked at my unsaid question.

"I knew you'd begin battling at your school soon but I didn't know if you would choose to pick a trainer uniform or stick with the usual. But when you decide on one it should _always_ have meaning." She motioned at her own attire which was (grudgingly) admittedly badass. She dressed reminiscent of an old fashioned stage magician with her white dress shirt, black bowtie, and waistcoat with extra long coattails and pure white gloves, and combat boots. She cuts an imposing figure at just over 6ft with waist long straight black hair pulled into a neat and uniform ponytail and her steel grey eyes framed by black wire glasses. And when in a battle she usually carries a long black staff with her.

"I chose my outfit to pay homage to the battling style I built my team around, never revealing my secrets and my team is made of illusionists never showing our opponents the truth. And with your's, you decided to reveal your arms and legs and maximize practicality and mobility in the other places. Those clothes are reinforced and tear proof right?" I nod. "Thought so, your school goes through the same supplier the gym does."

She looks at me appraisingly. "Tell me, what do you dislike about yourself appearance wise?" Damn she's not screwing around is she? Well since I am already trying to share and she seems to have figured it out already might as well share. Also, it is unnerving as hell that she is figuring all this out so fast when she never said anything to me before. I had no idea she was this smart… Damn, she is a magician.

"I dislike when people stare at my scars, it always causes them to make assumptions, to judge or pity me without even really thinking. I very much so dislike my eyes, most people tend to flinch when they look in them, and they are rather unappealing to me. I am far too skinny, I feel like I look emaciated. And lastly my hair, so many people see the color and automatically associate me with the rather disproportionate amount of famous trainers with red hair."

"And yet you put all of those things to the forefront didn't you? You're making yourself push past your insecurities because you don't want to be chained down by them, do you? Your trying to be strong aren't you?" She got down on her knees and looked me in the eyes, a strange look of pride sparkling on her face and resounding in her voice.

"You're doing your best not to be dragged down and be strong, you don't want to be dragged down by your pain anymore do you. That's what your Uniform is, isn't it? You're a fighter that doesn't stop or give up, no matter the scars, pain or injuries you keep going always forward, and never accepting defeat. I am happy that you are trying to move on. " She suddenly wraps her arms around me and by extension Virtue (luckily she isn't being crushed). I tense up _hard._ Hard enough my muscles ache, and I tried to squirm out her grip as hard as I can while Virtue frantically sends feelings of safety and calm and relaxation. It doesn't work until I wrench my way out of the grip, panting hard, my body still tense as I back up a few feet until I am out of reach. She looks at me forlornly as I clutch Virtue.

"You haven't been cared for in a long, long time. Too long, when is the last time you were hugged?"

I bite it out through clenched teeth. "I was four. I… apologize….. I have minimal experience with human physical contact… I am not comfortable with being touched…"

Charlotte stands as she sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I know I know. Sorry kid I jumped the gun there. I've been ignoring the fact that you need time and trying to rush things. I am not used to being a parent and you have no experience being a child, do you? You do not feel like a child so it is unfair to treat you like one. But can we try? You know, to open up to each other. You've been pushing all of us away and while I don't blame you we do want to be there for you. So will you give us a chance to try and be there for you? Please?"

I grimace before nodding hesitantly, I already came this far trying to open up. Even if it doesn't work out I'll at least be able to take pride in the fact that I gave it a whirl. Probably.

"I can't give a guarantee you'll get what you want out of this, but I will give it effort. So…. Baby steps? " She gives me a small smile.

"Baby steps. But you do have to go to the doctor, no ifs ands or buts." I groan but nod anyway, it isn't as big a deal since they've already seen the scars. I look at the clock on the wall.

"It looks like I have got to go, I hope you all have a nice day. And Charlotte I would like your help on something this afternoon if you would be agreeable." She readily consents before they bid me farewell. I grab my stuff before heading out with Virtue recalled and safely nestled in my pocket. I walk briskly on autopilot as my thoughts drift. I start to hum lightly to fill the silence. It's maybe ten minutes away from the school when Virtue speaks up from her ball.

_~Rai?~_I respond telepathically but do not stop humming.

_~Yeah V?~_

_~I'm proud of you, I hope you know that. Your trying your best and it's great!~ _D'awww Virtue always melts my heart, and it feels so genuine when she says something. For a being so young and cheerful, she is breathtakingly wise.

_~Thanks V, I appreciate it. I am grateful for your help and your nudge earlier. I don't think I could've tried if you weren't there. And I am proud of you too, you have been training yourself ragged and it has really paid off, we are going to do great today~ _

_~Yep!~_ I really can't describe how blessed I am to have Virtue as my starter, I have a closer bond with her than I would've thought I could've gotten with anything. I was most certainly right on one thing it seems. Pokemon are partners you can trust with everything.

We reach the school shortly and I walk to my classroom ignoring the stares and whispers that follow me. When I enter I sit down and gather my supplies for the first lesson (Math). It takes more willpower than I would like to admit to not fidget or move to cover my scars as most of the people in the class stared at me. They quiet down when the teacher comes in, a portly ginger-haired man whose name I can never remember. Z something. So I just call him Teacher Zed(at least in my head. Oh god that rhymed. Kill me now before it spreads. Yes Virtue I know you heard that, now quit giggling I am trying to be dramatic), he is rather apathetic when it comes to, well, just about everything in general. He takes role slowly, as each person in class stands up one at a time and sits down when he moves on to the next name, as per usual.

"Orion Sinclair." I stand and do not flinch as the teacher looks at me and falters slightly in surprise before clearing his throat.

"I presume that this is your Battle Uniform then?" I nod slightly, keeping my face and voice passive( a feat far easier here than at home).

"That is correct sir." Some of the class snicker at my stiff tone, whatever. Let them.

"Very well then, you may sit down." The rest of the period passes without fanfare, I make my way out of class as swiftly as possible without running or showing panic, I manage to avoid the usual group of people who try to heckle me. Though they did put more effort in than usual, no doubt to try and give me grief over my attire. Screw that. The next three classes did not go quite as smoothly. Each teacher had various level of shock and horror at the reveal of my scars, each held me after class and one particularly righteous teacher had to be talked down from calling the police to report child abuse. This was equal parts funny, awkward, and slightly endearing. Mrs. Harrison you are officially my favorite teacher I will do my best to pay more attention in your class (Though Wilderness Survival class is admittedly fun so no problem there).

The last class of the day is Battling, and before class starts the teacher, a towering man named Mr. Tankersley who insists on being called "Tank", pulls me to the side.

"Nice outfit Sinclair, now down to business, your profile says you're cleared for battle now but I need to know if you're ready for it, I have something big planned that involves a lot of battling and it will be recorded and posted. That all right for you." Hot diggity donphan, posted? They usually only do that for tournaments or league official battle!

"I'm in." He gives a smile and roars out a laugh.

"That's the spirit Sinclair, knew I could count you in for this! Now get in line!" I do so as he calls the roll. Of course, the person standing next to me is Dewick, the utter grandstanding daddy's boy and the most vocal of the bullies. He cannot resist getting a few lines in.

"You look like a freak Sinclair." How original.

"You say that essentially every day. I am struggling to see how that is new."

"Say all the crap you want weirdo but you look even more like a psycho than before. I guess you're just accepting your true nature." How humorous.

"And if you think that I am as you say 'a psycho' it would be quite foolish for you to be trying to actively antagonize me. One could say you are acting stupidly suicidal, now what would poor daddykins think hmm?"

"Don't bring my dad into this freak! And what the hell does antbatgoknives even mean?" Before I had the chance to gleefully tear open that can of wurmples coach Tank begins to address us.

"Listen up trainees! I've got big news today, we have received a generous donation from Devon Corp. This donation includes the funds to do a tournament for our first-year trainees, so I bet you can figure out what we're gonna do!" The class devolves into a chaos of shouts and screams filled with excitement. And I can feel Virtue's ball practically vibrating excitement, and her cheering happily in my mind.

"Settle down Trainees" The class settled down unusually fast, showing their obvious eagerness.

"The rewards will be revealed after the fact, but believe me, they are very, very nice. Now everyone get to the bleachers and wait while I set up the fields, when that's over I will reveal the matchings for the first round." Everyone quickly sat down and waits impatiently, Dewick is so excited he even forgets to try and insult me. I decide to occupy the time with some quick mental math. So there are 32 students in this class that are battle ready, including me, so if this is done in a standard tournament format there should be 4 brackets of 8 students for the first 3 rounds and then the winner of each bracket becomes a semifinalist. I think…. Yeah, it adds up.

And damn I am good, Tank has split the training area into four battlefields, A, B, C, and D. I get put in group B, and it looks like my opponent is a black hair grumpigtail wearing girl with glasses named Harriet, we will be the second match in group B.

"It sucks I won't be the one to beat you down freak, but I bet that anyone could destroy a loser like you." Ah, Dewick as lovely as always.

"Wow, how sad your life must be if the most important thing you can think of is to insult me I can almost feel bad for you. Almost." Dewick, as always gets red in the face and moves towards me in an attempt at being threatening. As usual I don't respond and before he can try anything he is called forth to be the first to battle for group D, if we do battle it wouldn't be until the finals. How…. main character like.

"You're just making it harder on yourself you know." I turn around and see Harriet, I am surprised to see her talking to me, she usually keeps her distance like everyone else, partially because Dewick targets anyone who gets near me. I do not let anything show on my face.

"How so?" Harriet gives a pout and puts her hands on her hips.

"Most people just roll over and give Austin what he wants, you're the only one that's not afraid of him, he hates you for that."

"Okay? And you're telling me this why?" She scowls and gets closer pushing a finger into my chest that I quickly slap away.

"Because if I lose to you and someone else beats you Austin will start messing with me. So you have to lose to me! Pleeaaseee?" Oh hell no.

"How about instead I beat you and everyone else including Dewick, that way he has no reason to go after you." It came out more as a statement than anything. Harriet just smirks and steps back.

"Sounds like a plan, IF you can beat me Ryan."

"Orion."

"Whatever!"

"Sinclair, Potter! You're both up!"

We stand across from each other looking out over the simple dirt battlefield, and one thing crosses my mind.

"Wait your name is Harriet Potter? Copyright much?"

"Screw Rowling I came first!"

"Fair enough."

"You'll both send out at the same time, this will be a one on one the person with the last pokemon standing wins. On your marks" I take Virtue's Pokeball out of my pocket drawing more than a few raised eyebrows.

"Get set."

_~You ready V?~_

_~Born ready Rai!~_ I let a feral grin slid on my face.

"Release!"

"Virtue front and center./Hedwig rip em apart!" Holy shit… She has a Hoothoot named Hedwig. Why the hell isn't she at Hogwarts. Harriet stares at Virtue before turning to the older student working as a ref.

"Soooo, do I win by default?" The ref sighs, clearly questioning his life choices, before answering.

"Why?"

"His pokemon isn't standing. Mine is, the last one standing. I win."

"It doesn't work like that!"

"Damnit. Eh, worth a shot." I but in.

"No, it wasn't. Can we start now?" The ref gives another sigh.

"Yeah. Hurry it up. Begin!"

_~You remember the plan V?~_

_~Yep! Let's win this!~ _Let's win this.

"Yo Sidney come look at this!" Sidney Sinclair stands up from where he had been grooming his Mightyena. Honestly, what could Phoebe want now? He walks to the common room for the elite four (apprentices included) and was surprised to find the Steven, Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe. Moore and Silvia (the fire and bug masters respectively) were out on a mission, so to find everyone else sitting in the same room at the same time was odd.

"What's this about?" Phoebe grins mischievously, an act which the Banette on her head mimicked.

"We've got something cool on, come sit!" She pats the seat next to her, and Sidney, far too used to his fellow Elite four apprentice sits down mildly apprehensive. He takes a second to look at the TV and is confused to see a minor school tournament for Sinnoh on.

"Why are we watching this?" Glacia sends him a glare and slaps his knee.

"Hush child, it's about to get interesting." He grumbles and sees that the second match for bracket B is about to start, and when he sees the participants his eyes widen.

"Ori-" Glacia slaps his leg again, harder this time.

"Quiet, watch!" And watch he does.

He is honestly surprised, he didn't even know his little brother had gotten a pokemon yet. And what the hell happened to his skin!? Fucking hell he knew the kid had scars but not that he looked like he got slammed through a meat grinder. Phoebe speaks up.

"It's official, your little brother looks way more badass than you do." She…. Might have a point, the kid looks intimidating as hell for his age, even more terrifying than the little monster used to. He looks like he's ready to kick ass.

"His opponent on the other hand, not so much." He agreed with Glacia, who the hell wears a pink ball gown to a battle? ( In Hearthome city a gym leader sneezed feeling oddly offended.)

The battle starts and they release their pokemon and his little brother sends out one of those weird blobby psychics from Unova, a Solosis he thinks, and a pretty damn big one at that. It is marginally bigger than girls Hoothoot. Steven speaks up.

"This is his first battle ever so pay attention."

"How do you know this?"

"I checked his profile, I got curious." Of course, everything happens because Steven gets curious. And then the match starts and even though it is extremely simple and completely amateurish for an elite level battler, Orion is _good._ Like super good, he is leagues better than Sidney was during his first battle.

Orion is in control the entire time as he stands in his trainer circle still as death with his blue eyes burning menacingly from under his hair, most likely that brightness psychic communication. His Solosis doesn't get hit once, dodging every wing attack and peck sent it's way by less than an inch, seemingly waiting for something. And after one of the attempted attacks, the circular bird stumbles as it lands, panting hard. Immediately, like a Sharpedo smelling blood, his brother strikes. A surprisingly powerful (for a first-time battler) psywave erupts from the psychic and hits the bird in the back sending it careening through the air, or it should have. The Solosis grabs it in a show of psychic power and slams it to the ground _hard._ The Ref calls it and the girl pouts, calling back her pokemon and glaring at Orion and yelling that he better win or else. To which Orion merely nods.

Sidney can only watch in disbelief as his brother continues to demolish his opponents with contemptuous ease in the third and second rounds, with his Pokemon looking refreshed each time it came out the Pokeball (Steven said it had the regenerator ability, whatever that is), landing him a spot in the finals. A small intermission is brought up before. There is a brief moment of silence before Drake the dragon master speaks up for the first time.

"Why does your brother look like an army veteran? He even has the eyes of one."

All Sidney could do is shrug. "Don't know, he always came home bleeding or covered in scratches or something, I don't really know the kid." Drake frowns even more than usual.

"Didn't anyone care for them? They shouldn't have scarred up that severely, he also looks underweight and slightly malnourished." Sidney can feel his cheeks heat up in shame.

"We usually all just left him alone, he did his own thing and stayed out of trouble, so we let him be." He is promptly slapped on the face by Phoebe.

"Are you kidding me?! That's neglect you asswipe, and stayed out of trouble? If he stayed out of trouble he wouldn't be looking like he had sex with a cheese grater!"

"Phoebe!"

"What, tell me I'm wrong Glacia!"

"While this is a fascinating conversation the final is going start soon." Steven calmly interjects with all the poise the champion is known for.

I am quite intrigued on as to how young Orion will handle himself, he has thus far proven to be extraordinarily competent for such an inexperienced battler." Steven then leveled a piercing look at Sidney.

"And believe me, after this is over we _will_ be discussing Sidney's rather unusual family situation at _length."_ Sidney paled as the rest smirked rather viciously.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you freak!" Everyone's attention turned sharply to the screen as they saw a brown haired boy glaring at Orion from across the field. Sidney's brother merely stared impassively, seemingly unbothered by the cruel term.

"What the hell, does the kid think he can get away with saying that in a league monitored battle."

"Considering his father Declan Dewick owns a rather ludicrous breeding business most likely." Of course, Steven would know something like that. It all went to hell in a handbasket after the two released their pokemon. Orion his Solosis, and that Dewick kid sent out an impressively muscled Machop, most likely specially bred and given to the kid by his father.

"Man, that pokemon is uglier than you freak! I can't wait to tear it apart!" Various exclamations of outrage rang out through the room. Sidney was pissed, he can't believe it, yelling insults and threats like that is super inappropriate, and targeting his brother like that? Not cool.

"Just for that? I'm going to take this seriously." Sidney shivered at the dead voice that left his brothers mouth as those haunting blue eyes seemed to try and set the world on fire. This, _this _is what terrifies him, that _predator _that lives under his brother's skin that only pops out when it's ready to hunt, and attack and tear up the world. He doesn't blame the other kid for paling slightly, but he does deserve what's coming.

Orion seems to relax his body completely, sitting down gracefully with his legs crossed and his hands in his pockets. The picture of serenity, if it wasn't for the hellfire burning in his blue eyes one could almost think he was relaxing. To Sidney, he looked like one an Arbok sunning while waiting for its prey to get close so he could pounce. And as soon as the battle begins pounce he does.

There is none of the patience and careful conservation of energy that was shown in the previous battle. The Solosis strikes hard and fast without giving the Machop a chance to react, lifting it high and throwing it in a show of force, it's trainer too shocked to react. The Solosis gets over the Machop as it falls and unleashes a psywave of much greater strength than before and the Machop gets is propelled into the ground with a crash. Leaving an indent. The machop manages to get up after that, a true credit to its breeding, while it's trainer merely screams profanity behind it. The Machop ran forward with its fist glowing and cocked in a telltale pose for a brick break. Before it could even get close the Solosis gave an angry cry and instead of the psywave it had been using a more focused and obviously more powerful psybeam shot out and slammed into the poor fighting type and sent it flying. It landed on the ground in an undignified heap, it landed in an undignified heap. Unable to get back up again.

The match is called and the other kid flips out some more before returning his pokemon and stomping. The Solosis floats over to Orion shakily, that aggressive show of psychic power obviously took a lot out of the inexperienced pokemon. And once again Sidney is shocked, his little brother scoops the pokemon into a crushing hug and spins it around laughing in joy and beaming in pride. It is a complete change from the dangerously stoic persona he had shown before, he looks so much younger.

It hurts Sidney, eats him up inside when he thinks, really _thinks _about his little brother. How he had no one to rely on, how he never reached out because no one ever reached out to him, how he never really experienced anyone having pride in him or was never given a parent's love. How Sidney (his older brother for Arceus' sakes) essentially abandoned him when he could have helped. He should have, he regrets it with every breath he breathes that he didn't go after his brother that night when he first realized the truth. That his little brother was alone. He should have gone after him or done _something _t make it better, to reach out! To fix his mistakes. But he didn't, he was a coward.

Not anymore.

"Hey, Steven when my apprenticeship is over can I take a few months in Sinnoh?" Everyone in the room gave him knowing looks while Steven merely smirked.

"That can be arranged, if I am not mistaken your brother will be twelve then and probably ready for his third pokemon.." Oh no. No no no no no.

"What are you planning Steven?" Steven gives the _look._ And Sidney shudders, that look only means trouble.

"Nothing major, but that trip sounds like a _marvelous _idea! In fact so marvelous I do believe that I will be coming with you, I would love to meet your _fascinating _little brother." His crazy super smart boss is meeting his crazier just as smart little brother who hates his guts…. It's official, in two years Sidney Sinclair is _fucked._

"We won! We won! You were so amazing V! I can't believe we won! I'm so proud of you! And holy crap did you see that psybeam! That was so col! We have got to train that asap! Your offensive power is gonna skyrocket!"

_~You're rambling again Rai.~ _I blush and take deep breaths of the cool afternoon air as I walk home, Virtue floating right beside me, completely rejuvenated after a visit to the schools Nurse Joy.

"Sorry can't help it. I'm just really pumped from winning, it really feels like our hard work actually means something ya know?"

~_I get it Rai! We ruled today! Did you see me send that make that Mareep fly! It thought it was a flying type for a second!~ _I laugh slightly at the memory of that battle, how the Mareep and it's trainer made it to the third round is a mystery.

"Yeah, that was rather spectacular. And the prizes we got are fantastic too." Seriously, Devin Corp. didn't scrimp on the prizes, at first place we won three thousand Poke, two vouchers for low tier reusable TMs _and _a everstone! Every single one of those is a fantastic award for a newbie trainee, especially that everstone! They are ridiculously beneficial for the early development for pokemon, letting them milk the most growth possible out of every stage before eventually leading to a super well-rounded pokemon.

_~Hey Rai, why did you ask Charlotte for help this morning?~_

"Simple, Charlotte is an expert of ghost type pokemon and moves, logically speaking it would be foolhardy not to ask for her help in finetuning your confuse ray."

_~So she's gonna help us get stronger?~_

"Yep," Surprisingly I am looking forward to spending time with her. At least to learn from her.

I now have a healthy fear of magicians. They are frickin monsters.

The moment we began training with her she brought out a ghastly she's apparently had for about a year and told us to battle it without her giving it any directions. It was a massacre, I wasn't expecting a win by any means but any ego I had been building from the battle today was crushed remorselessly.

Her ghastly is a nightmare to battle, it kept turning intangible and moving in erratic and unexpected patterns, constantly heckling Virtue with mild hexes licks and astonishes not giving a moment's reprieve. And just when we thought we had an opening it turned out to be a trap that gave us a shadow ball to the face and several minutes waiting for Virtue to wake up so I could administer a super potion. She proceeded to lay out all of our strengths and weaknesses and everything we could improve on and how to do so. She also made to decision that Virtue and her Ghastly (who's name is Hyde.) would be sparring partners from now on. To mine and V's split excitement and horror that we get to practice with such a stronger pokemon to the fact that we get to get our asses kicked by a way stronger pokemon.

I also learned that we are in no way ready to try confuse ray, Charlotte says that we'd have work our buts off before she would even _think_ about it.

Let the games begin.

****

**7240 words.**

**Please if you have any feedback I would love it, thank you.**

**Next chapter will have a bit of a time skip as we really get into training and battling, and we see that Orion will make a few rivals! Also I am debating Rai getting his second pokemon. What do you guys think?**

**This chapter I am giving a shout out to Legend by DarkLordSlytherin who is a masterful storyteller.**

**-Nerdist out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Jeweled Monster Pt 1

**Hey Nerdist here, I'm going to be upfront and apologize for the stupid long wait, things have been crazy for me as a senior and juggling work with home-life and all that fun stuff. Hopefully next update should come way faster. If not then great fan fiction like Ascension and Happiness as well as Avidity and so many more are there for us poor nerds to sustain off of. Who knows? I might just start giving recommendations every chapter! Oh on another note I am currently working on a few things I just might add to this site ;) **

**On to the Chapter!**

"Evasion tactics!" Almost a dozen clones appear all moving in separate directions and intermingling, making the original Solosis indecipherable from the others. All of them glittering with a paper thin layer of psychic energy, making them capable of taking minor damage before fluctuating.

"Scatter and scorch!" The opposing Haunter's eyes glow a menacing red as it goes slightly intangible and sends out clouds of toxic vapor littered with ghostly energy, the gas touches a few of the clones, causing the psychic energy to hiss and erode, and the gas to spark and disperse slightly. The Haunter that goes by the moniker Hyde cackles as it goes further intangible and releases sickly purple flames that ignited the gas in a furious explosion. It almost blocked out the sound of the opponent calling out.

"Crescent shield!" Before the smoke could even clear-

"Convert, then push out! Hold and grab! Daze and slam when it's visible!"

"Sucker punch!" It all seemed to happen in an instant. As soon as the explosion had settled a curved arc of psychic energy pushed the smoke away and eventually, it slammed into Hyde just as the Haunter was turning solid causing it to be momentarily stunned just long enough for a small bright ball of energy to slam into it, and so when it tried to strike out at the cell pokemon it overreached and missed by a wide margin as it swung at open air, seemingly trying to hit an unseen enemy, as a result, it was unable to react effectively as Virtue the Solosis rammed into its side to deliver a high powered point blank psybeam sending the still confused ghost type pokemon careening to the ground with a pained screech.

"Try to rebalance, regain your senses!" The shouts seemed to be ineffective in trying to reach the ghost as the Solosis and her trainer struck.

"Shield crush then psybeam again, don't let it recover!" The Solosis follows Hyde down as a large orb of bright green energy encases it, the protect slams into the Haunter as it scrabbles at the shield dazedly with shadow claw but to no avail. They reach the ground at high speeds as the Solosis had pushed down with as much psychic energy as it could muster. The unfortunate Hyde hit the ground hard which would have been effective enough on its own, but with the protect turned battering ram falling down on him, creating an indent in the ground and knocking the ghost and poison type unconscious.

"Hyde is unable to battle, the winners are Orion and Virtue!" And seconds later Virtue starts falling to the ground as exhaustion overcomes her. I quickly return her to her ball as I whisper praise and thanks through the link. I can't help the smile that rips its way onto my face as I run over to Charlotte. And I meet her offered hand with my own with a satisfying clap. And It widens as I cherish the look of amusement and surprise on her face.

"You've been holding out on me! How long have you been working on that trick with protect?"

"Since the third time we battled! You have more experience than I do but Hyde doesn't have as much, his most intimidating feature currently is his sheer capability to counter most known threats, so I acted to counter his counter." She shook her head as she ruffled my hair, grinning lightly as I don't flinch.

"I could tell from day one you're gonna be a terrifying tactician. This just proves it, I've heard that your teachers at school want you to spar with the upper years?"

"Yeah I already train with a few of them, most of my classmates are doing pretty well but…" Charlotte finishes it for me.

"You find it pitifully easy to keep beating them." I nod. "Well then, I think that'll be good for you. Have fun!"

I nod and she looks at me expectantly. "Like I said, a deal is a deal, you defeat Hyde and I'll help you find your next team member." That is absolutely awesome, I don't waste any time and whip out my pokedex, I open a file I had been working on for a few weeks now and hand it to her. She reads over it before her eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? You're absolutely sure, and it's bizarre to find them this side of the world, how accurate is this?" I would be offended if she hadn't sounded both fascinated and impressed.

"Four different sources sight direct contact but no capture account, seventy three different reports all show evidence of it's habitation and non aggressive nature. A ranger with a dusclops reported the ghost showed no malicious or particularly predatorial nature and lined out the general area it roams. This report was written approximately three hours after the experience and this was less than 28 hours ago. The ranger was senior Jacobson with a nearly flawless 10 year track record." Charlotte hmmed thoughtfully as she looked me over.

"Though it's threat rating is a bit high you would most likely be allowed considering your score and trainer profile so far. You do realize just how dangerous having this on your team could be, right? It could further ostracize you from your classmates as well." I think a few months ago I would've scoffed at this but now I seriously think it over, while I still don't care what the majority of my class thinks I do care what a few of them think, I am surprised but I have actually gotten people I consider at least friendly acquaintances if not friends and rivals.

"I trust myself and V, and I have the distinct advantage of being under your current tutelage, there will never be a more opportune time to get one on my team. Moreover if they become team they become family and I will do my best to treat them as such. As for my classmates, I think the ones who matter to me will be able to accept my decision." She smiles at me proudly and opens her arms, I nod and hug her back even if I have to force myself to untense. And I admit that being hugged is…. Nice.

"I trust you too kid, I'm proud of how far you've come, so is everyone else, I'll fill out the paperwork and we'll set out in three days."

I can't deny the excitement I feel from this. I cannot wait.

"You know what, I'm gonna hate this." Harriet the menace throws an arm over my shoulder.

"What are you talking about, we're gonna have so much fun together!" Damnit, I can't get out of her grip, monster.

"Why the heck are you even coming?!" She squeezes harder until a giggling Virtue takes mercy on me and picks up Harry and moves her away from me. I smirk as she pouts.

"For the same reason I am, little brat." This comes from Jason, a blonde thirteen year old who has proved just as persistent in his pestering of me as Harriet. Man they're even nice to me and call me their friend, how monstrous.

_~You're really good at sarcasm Rai.~_

_~Thank you sweetie, good job at picking up on it.~_

_~Yay, I did good!~_

The blonde nightmare coos at my giggle (it was a chuckle, I don't giggle, obviously) and has the audacity to come over and _pinch my cheeks_. Honestly, who does this jerk think he is?! I turn my attention to Charlotte as she double checks all of our gear.

"They saw the open expedition pass and signed up for it on your school page, sorry kid, thems the rules for doing something like this." I nod and give up on my whining, for now.

We make small talk as we travel, having decided to go ahead and take the two hour hike to Mt Coronet, we eventually stumble onto our reasons for what pokemon we want to catch.

"I really want a Stantler, they're really strong, especially if you're patient enough to train one up!" I can't deny that but…

"Are you planning on being a normal type specialist Harry?"

"Yeah, I've always really liked them and they have a lot of promise for being dual coordinator slash battler." Huh, fair enough and she _is_ good since her Hoothoot evolved Mercy has to usually wear herself out to win, which while we do win the vast majority of our battles outside of training with Charlotte and have never lost to our year group we still have a lot of weaknesses. The most important one being stamina, while even with regenerator a Solosis has low stamina in general we have been increasing Virtue's steadily along with her strength she can still only handle maybe 3 minutes top of going all out before she's drained, and comparatively she is still rather unversatile in her battling considering her one non psychic offensive move is rollout, and we haven't master using it effectively yet, and once she evolves she will no longer be able to use it. Though she has come incredibly far with her moves polishing everything else with an incredible tenacity. So far she has learned **Confuse ray, Protect, double team, Reflect, Light screen, Psywave, Psybeam, Rollout, **and **Recover** which lends her to a very defensive attacking style so far, she is able to keep energy usage to a minimum and underpower her moves to wear out most opponents.

"I'm gonna name them Prongs." I just stare at Harry and shake my head, god damn copyright infringement.

I turn to Jason. "Yo blondie, any ideas for your third pokemon?" The bastard smirks before resting his arms on my head as we walk.

"Yep, I want a Psyduck." Wow, a nearly sensible choice, I'm shocked.

"Wow, a surprisingly smart choice, that'll round out your team nicely."

"I know right! I'll have the three requirements for the Ace and Ranger corps when I graduate! When Fluff evolves into a fearow and Prancer evolves into a Rapidash I'll have them for land and sky transport, and even though they're smallish a Golduck can use the platform variant of surf so that'll cover my water transport!" I nod.

"Your two pokemon are well trained, your Spearow should be at peak strength for his evolution in the next week or so and Ponyta shouldn't take more than four months." Jason grew excited at this and his green eyes sparkled.

"I know right, that's what the Center said! I can't wait!" Honestly I couldn't either, he's an absolute goof but even unevolved his pokemon are very good battlers, me and V have only pulled out a handful of decisive wins from his team. Besides Charlotte he is probably my favorite sparring partner by far. Harry seems confused.

"Why have your pokemon taken so long to evolve, Fluff was your starter so he should've been a fearow a long time ago, right?" I shake my head.

"Harry the one that's strange is you, while our pokemon do get stronger it takes far longer to do it as a trainee than how the trainer system worked, or else we wouldn't wait for six year, honestly Jason is ahead of the pack, and don't even get me started on how much of an anomaly it is that Hedwig evolved in four months of training."

"That would be your fault for both of them, kid." I startle slightly as Charlotte speaks up.

"What? How?"

"Orion, in case you haven't noticed you and Virtue are ridiculously advanced for your age, so much so that sparring with you regularly and struggling to keep up forced them to get stronger in response. The saying goes, the stronger the rival the stronger the trainer, it's a saying for a reason, Pokemon thrive in adversity, you being so strong sped up their evolutions in response, that's a main reason Hyde evolved, even if you only won once you pushed him to his limits almost every battle after the beginning." Wow, that's surprising.

"But wouldn't it be more common then, surely there are several people who grew at similar rates." Charlotte shook her head.

"Not really, no. It's rather uncommon for kids to actively train outside of the classroom, and even then it's against kids at a similar level and they don't gain much from it. _You _however have been training and perfecting Virtue's capabilities from day one with an incredible work ethic, and you throw yourself into every challenge you can and push yourselves against a large variety of trainers too."

Jason jumped in. "Yeah, I didn't start training like you until I met you, yeah I did the school requirements and _sometimes_ I would try to improve a move but I mostly kept myself satisfied with my level. You and Harriet are both ridiculously ahead of the curve.

~_Rai Rai is awesome!~ _I can't contain a blush at that, they laugh at my embarrassment. Honestly I didn't think my work ethic or Virtue's was that strange, Harriet and Jason never complained and it's not much more than Sidney's was….. But he's an elite four trainee so I guess my perspective is skewed.

"Heya Red, we told you our picks so tell us, what do you want to catch?" I sigh, I unfortunate;y couldn't convince Harry to give me a better nickname than red, it feels….. disrespectful. But I go ahead and bite the bullet and answer.

"I am planning on catching a Sableye, there have been several sightings in Mt Coronet over the past few months." They both stop and gawk at me in absolute surprise. Harriets reaction is of course the more extreme of the two.

"A freaking Sableye!? Those things are monsters! Don't you know the stories?!"

"I'm from Hoenn, of course I know the stories, they are exaggerated."

"They're born from dead hikers!"

"False, they are born from the natural darkness of a cave and the ambient energy emitted from large concentrations of gemstones."

"They're brutal and vicious butchers!"

"Nope, 87% of Sableye related deaths are proven poachers trying to harvest their bodies. "The majority of the remaining 13% invaded their territories and were killed by old ones defending a nest. Elder Sableye will raise any infants they find. And they are ranked in the top 25 most dangerous parent pokemon." They both blanch at that.

"That… Really does nothing to calm us down, besides isn't Sableye a horrible matchup for Virtue?" I shake my head as Virtue orbits around me happily.

"It's the opposite really, a dark and ghost type would compliment her very well in type coverage, especially since they share only a singular weakness in bug type pokemon. A Sableye also lends itself best to a clever evasive close combatant. And when trained from young and not having to fend off poachers they can be incredibly loyal." Jason nods slowly, mulling it over.

"Okay. How are you going to catch on though, Virtue only has one or two moves that will do anything to one and they are practically _built_ to take down psychics." I smile, just a little, as I rub V's head.

"Exactly, having one would be a perfect sparring partner, and one of the younger gym trainers for Hearthome has a Spiritomb, and incredibly young one, so not one of the legends like Cynthia has, but the typing still remains, I _convinced _him to let V and I get sparring practice with him and get her acclimated to battling against the typing and increase her tolerance for the miasma it will naturally exude at times. Battling Hyde also helped a lot in that regard."

Harry just shook her head as she let out Hedwig to stretch her wings. "Honestly I don't know why I bother being surprised by you, I guess being ridiculous is one of your many virtues."

_~I'm Rai's only Virtue!~ _I hug my girl and nod my head, much to the groups amusement before Jason talks again. _Great._

"It is both unsettling and endearing how you can go from scaring the poffins out of _seniors, _to cuddling your overpowered Solosis with an absolutely blank face."

"I try."

"...That wasn't a compliment."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to shut up now."

"Success." Charlotte cackles at this as I bury my face into Virtue to stifle a laugh and grin. Can't have them think I'm going soft now.

Honestly at this moment in time, Charlotte Sinclair couldn't be happier, well she _could._ But that is irrelevant. What is important is the incredible change she has seen in her son over the past several months. The kid came to them damaged, cold, and untrusting, there was no denying that he was forced to grow up far too fast and it causes her husband quite a bit of grief to think about just how he felt he failed the kid. And frankly, the moment she heard the barebones of the kid's life Charlotte tore her husband a new one the size of a wailord. But they moved passed that and focused on trying to raise the kids like a family. Jonah is…. Without a doubt an absolute sweetheart and a genuinely good battler, and from what Abby told her Orion had spent far more time and effort taking care of Jonah than he would ever admit. The Kadabra even showed her several of her memories of him bathing, dressing and tending to Jonah, especially after Sidney left.

Sidney is a bit of a loaded topic for Charlotte, on one hand she doesn't blame him for getting out when he could. But he cut pretty much all contact with his family and left his brothers in an extremely volatile home environment, while logically she knows she can't blame him emotionally she feels bitter that the two kids she has grown to love so much had to go through that. And she does want to get to know her oldest step son even if she may have to pound (not literally) some manners into his head first.

Back to Orion, Charlotte's heart feels warm and fuzzy watching him bicker with his friends and cuddle with his Solosis, she is so _relieved_ to see him like this. And so much worry had been lessened as he allowed himself to open up and trust people and simply be a _kid_. One time she took a trip to Kanto when she was eighteen and met the gym leader Sabrina, at the time she was only twelve years old but already a terrifying gym leader. And when she battled her all she could feel was sadness, the girl was obviously a prodigy in every way and because of that they pushed her to excellency so hard she lost the chance to be a real child and turned herself into an emotionless weapon meant for battling. For a while Charlotte was terrified Orion was going to force himself down that path and while she is still a little wary she is confident he will grow into a spectacular young man and live happily and healthily. She will ensure it.

They reach the woods at the base of the mountain and Harriet wastes no time in swiftly catching herself a Stantler after Charlotte used Hyde to dispel their illusions. It turned out to be a male and she kept her promise of naming it Prongs. It was getting dark when they finally set up camp outside of the cave system, they will go after the Sableye and Psyduck in the caves tomorrow. Luckily Sableye do not sleep so they do not have to worry about sleep patterns as with catching most dark types. As they settle in after dinner and dark settles in she lets out one of her main team, Jason let out a sound of surprise.

"I've never seen that pokemon before!" Charlotte grins as a hand like tendril made of darkness and painted stone wraps around her waste in greeting and she places her hands gently above a glowing purple eye, feeling the bone deep pressure of her starter shaking under her skin.

"Arch here is a Runerigus, he's from the Galar region, and my starter, my father was a worker on a freighter that did trade with Galar, he caught Arch as a present for me when I was ten. It took a long time before he started trusting me and we worked as a true team." A happy smile is brought to the front as Charlotte watches how her son lights up at the sight of Arch, it brings back the first time she saw him smile. When he was so baffled and had no idea what Arch was he was delighted, even more so when Arch liked him from the get go, and Arch hated most people so it was a shock.

"Arch is impressive as always, I've been dying to see him battle in person." The other two shudder a little as Arch sank into the ground and a circular wall of earth rose silently around them. Orion cackled as he ducked into his one person tent with Virtue.

"Sadist!"

"I regret nothing." Charlotte could've cried, her son is taking after her.

I am the first to wake up and I set to work cooking as the sun rises, Virtue orbits around me eager to get a taste for herself, but fortunately doesn't try and steal any. I praise her appropriately as Charlotte wakes up and Arch greets her with bone deep rattle. He is honestly one of the most powerful Pokemon I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, it's a dream to battle him on equal terms. I push the thought aside as the rest wake up and we share breakfast. Jason and Harry are both still sleepy but wake up fast as we eat. We break camp and Charlotte returns Arch as his natural aura scares off most pokemon.

It takes a ten minute walk to get to the main entrance and the wide gaping entrance curves far over our heads, we turn on our lights as we move forward ad the area starts getting dim, the first several hundred yards of cave are exposed to sunlight but once we reach the bend we are plunged into a dim veil of grey that the flashlights barely break through. Both Jason and Harry gasp in awe as they take in the gargantuan cavern.

_~Pretty.~ _

_~Yeah…..~ _I don't voice my thoughts aloud but I'm still in awe all the same. Coronet is the world under Sinnoh and it lives up to its name. The main chamber of the caverns only takes up 32% of the total space but it still is massive, I can't see anything close to the wall on the other side, with dozens of slopes and cliffs spread around covered in moss and various fungi that get consumed by the wildlife, and dozens of paths that lead to spider webbing cave systems that sprawls across hundreds of miles throughout Sinnoh, and there are several ponds and lakes spread across the underground. Not to mention the adjacent mining system that has several intersections. The way the miniscule light ripples and twists through the air as a few Zubat from several thousand hanging above fly around and screech softly as they chase after insects, and the tiny crystals mixed into the rock glistens with the water that ripples with activity.

"Welcome to the underworld kiddos, enjoy your stay!" I manage to minimize my flinch as the other two yelp in surprise. I chuckle as Charlotte ruffles my hair and V starts zipping about excitedly, though I do remind her to stay close. I turn to my group as Charlotte pulls out the map and we begin to plan our path.

"I'm not too worried about when we get to the pools just as long as we do, what about you miss Sinclair?" Jason turns to Charlotte expectantly. She clicks her tongue lightly as she points to a section of deep systemed caves.

"Please, call me Charlotte, hate being called miss. This is the most common area to find Psyduck and shouldn't be too far from the ghost sightings, what do you think 'Rion?" I bit and chewed my lip as I looked over the map and pull out my Pokedex and examined the notes I made. I point to a smaller system that has a few offshoots. They look at me in surprise. Harriet cocks her head.

"I don't know much about this stuff but wouldn't there be way less water in that area? Also isn't this place a fairly popular training spot? Why is no one here?"

"The recent Sableye sightings have turned off most casual tourists and the best training spots are deeper in so most don't linger in the main chamber except for Cleffa catching, but that's illegal in their breeding season which is now. But I do agree with Harriet, why there Clay? It seems like there would be lower odds of encountering either of our targets." I nod at Charlotte and pull up a few pictures and documents I found.

"It would seem like that but there are three reasons I want to go here, reason one is a small subsystem of caves that have psychic energy rich water, in one of the Psychic elite Lucian's minor thesis he reports that he trained for eight months in that area and the water was incredibly beneficial for the organic psychics on his team, and the effect was still potent in water that had been taken and purified over a year later, and reason two is that a small colony of psyduck with advanced psychic and water manipulation abilities in that area. It's not widely advertised as to prevent overhunting, the only reason I know is by compiling several of his interviews and lectures, as well as his autobiography and crossing that with any other mention of this system I could, it's largely avoided because of the difficult climb down and scarcity of pokemon. But since we are searching for specific targets this should be advantageous to us. Third is the high concentration of minerals in the water and the closeness to the Sableye sightings as well as the fact that no one has found its feeding ground yet leads me to believe that it is in an undiscovered pocket under this system."

_~I already knew that, but it made me dizzy Rai.~_

_~Sorry sweetpea.~_

_~Forgiven!~_

"What the actual fuck." Charlotte slaps the back of Harry's head. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"Language." Harry shrugs and then looks at me with something strange in her eyes, something like….. frustration.

"Seriously though, how?! You are so much better than everyone in class and make battling us look so easy it's boring to you, and even training my as- Ow, fine but! Even training my butt off and evolving Hedwig I can't even hold a candle to you and it's like you don't even care!" Tears pop up in her eyes as she stomps her feet. "You don't even care that you're so talented and work harder than any of us, and you keep doing all these impossible things like it doesn't even matter and what does that make us huh?! I'll tell you what, it makes me feel less than nothing. I don't know why I bothered." She turns and runs to the cave entrance and Jason follows her. "I got her! Stay with Red!" Charlotte nods and turns to me, she looks blurry, everything does.

~_Rai! What's wrong, are you okay?~_

"Are you okay?" I can't think, it hurts, it doesn't make sense. Charlotte kneels, I think, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything. My chest hurts, I can't breathe, can't breathe, shadow, there's shadow, shadow and darkness everywhere, it hurts and consumes and it pushes people away, that's what is wrong with me, I'm a monster and I shouldn't be loved. I can't breathe, I don't understand. Something is there, something. I don't understand.

~_Rai!~_ Virtue, Virtue, that's right I have a Virtue, she's important, she is good, I don't deserve her.

~_Yes you do Rai! Listen to me, LISTEN! You need to breathe, big and deep, okay Rai-Rai, just breathe, nothing else matters but the in and out of your breath, just that, easy peasy, in and out, in and out…~_ I breathe, in out, listen, that's right, the shadows are slipping back in, in, in, in, in my chest and stomach, settling down and going to sleep, easy, easy, easy. Warmth, arms are around me and something warm and round is on my head, hug, I'm being hugged. It feels nice, good, quiet, nice. And my eyes are heavy too, so very heavy, so I close them and sleep, that sounds good.

Charlotte holds her son and she can't remember the last time she felt so shell shocked. Her son's Solosis is still worked up and buzzing around his head.

"Virtue, please, calm down, Orion is fine, he's fine! Just sleeping." She finally settles and I grab his pack and carry his light body, finding a secure place to set up a temporary camp as I release Arc and have him raise a wall. He does but soon after he comes over to where Orion is laying on the floor and his eye shines like a beacon and a deep rumble that shakes the ground runs from him as his darkness seems to raise up like a felines hackles and he curls around Orion and his Solosis that crushed herself to his chest. His darkness curls around and blankets them, neither react or move negatively as most would, in fact something in Orion's face smooths over and Virtue closes her eyes and seems to relax.

That confirms it, and it explains so much as she runs the 'accident' through her head again.

Harry blew up at 'Rion after he told us about his admittedly incredible and insane research and tears into him as he stares on in complete shock, then she runs off in tears, Jason follows and she was grateful because her son needed her. His eyes went blank as he shut down and tears poured out. And he displayed all the classic signs of an oncoming panic attack and was unresponsive to her or Virtue's worry, and then things went sideways. His Solosis cried in panic and wisps of shadow seemed to bleed out of skin and his tears turned a murky gray.

"Orion!" She tried to touch him but the shadows grew darker and a torrent of them spilled from his skin like sweat, and cocooned him entirely. And for once in her life Charlotte had no idea what to do, she'd heard rumours and whispers about things like this, aura users and psychics are common occurrences, but other phenomena have occurred as well. People with the ability to breathe underwater, or have fireproof skin. People born with shadows in their skin. The only one she can think of is the retired ghost master Agatha, and there is no real proof except horror stories of the wars where the Crone could make ghosts and psychics scream in pain or obey her every whim and melt into shadows as seamlessly as her ghosts and use their powers effortlessly.

She was in such a panic that she could barely react as the Solosis slammed herself against the barrier again and again as she glowed with psychic power, the darkness seems to repel it at first until something seems to give and the shadowed figure collapses to his knees and virtue presses herself against him and the shadows seem to part and mold to let her in at this point, and Orion's breathing which had been so frantic and loud finally slows to large and deep breaths as the darkness fades and her son is left there still sobbing and heartbroken. She snapped into action then and pooled him into a hug as tight as she dared, and a moment later he fell asleep.

And now here she is staring at her son and thinking about the feeling the shadows evoked. She is a ghost type specialist, she _knows_ their presence and the different nuances and variety that comes with it. A ghost emits the truth, that's the most basic explanation for it, the shadows that bleed from them are an extension of their very being, many call it miasma because of the negative affect it can have on the living. Arch is a good example of that, his presence is one that screams his strength and solemn pressure from the rooftops, a warning for any potential foes, and when he weaponized it in something like a shadow ball it is a heavy and sturdy thing. For something like Hyde, the Haunter that she is so familiar with, his presence is still so young but his chaos and acidic nature come through and corrode the surroundings and eat away at any opposing power, when he spreads his gas it actually eats through psychic energy and can even cause lung damage from extended exposure if reckless.

The darkness that fled from Orion was different. There was no denying it was of the same otherworld shadow that ghosts live and breathe but there was a kind of weighted indifference to it, as if it had no other agenda besides existing and desperately wanted peace. Heartbreakingly, that felt so much like her boy she wanted to cry. Orion had shown so many times that he just wanted to do his best in life and live it to its fullest, and it's only now that Charlotte realizes it's a search for meaning and to make himself mean something. It's such a centralized ideal that the shadows seemed to be chanting. A constant thrum of 'I am here, I am here, I am here!' and so much fear of being rejected that it preemptively rejected everything around him. If she had to guess, the seeming rejection and abandonment of Harry might have forced it out to protect him. And she feels a low and deep anger settle in her at that and she has to force herself not to hunt the kid down and give her the lecture of a lifetime. The damage has been done and if not for Virtue already being so important to 'Rion that he instinctively let her in she has no idea what might have happened.

Her head jerks up when Arch's darkness surges and a protective hum vibrates from his center, the shadows around her son growing thicker and stronger.

"Mrs. Sinclair? Where are you?" She curses at how loud they brats are calling, but she moves forward as Arc wordlessly opens the wall for her to exit it and closes it behind her. She moves swiftly and reaches the two teens just as the Zubat are growing visibly distressed, screeching and moving. She ignores their surprise and puts a hand over both their mouths. She keeps her voice to a whisper.

"Quiet! You'll cause a swarm if you yell that loud!" The older one, Jason, blushes heavily, apologising silently. And Harriet just scowls and looks at the ground petulantly. She takes them aside to one of the cave walls a few minute walk away from Arc and Orion. She releases her fourth oldest teammate. A doll like pokemon with a zipper for a mouth and a quiet cackle as she greets her Trainer. She rubs her head softly.

"Hey Dollface, could you throw a shroud around us sweety? I need to have a talk with these two." The small ghost twirls and dances in the air, nodding with her body jerking raggedly. Instantly her body fades into darkness and the area around the three humans slowly turns grey and the sound goes silent so fast it feels like her ears are popping. The other two are practically shaking, but the boy seems to have a spine, and actually cares about her son.

"Is Orion okay? Where is he?" Her face softens into a small smile and she ruffles the boy's hair fondly.

"He's okay now, he had a panic attack." She continues to try and assuage his fear, the girl next to him pales a little. "He is okay, I swear, luckily his Solosis managed to knock him out of it, he passed out and Arc is keeping an eye on the two." Luckily neither seemed to notice her omission, and the girl (it's difficult to address her as anything else out of pure frustration at the moment) tugs on her sleeve.

"Is it true that Orion didn't have a happy life before he moved here?" The girl seems…. Lost, and hurt, and confused. Charlotte glances at the boy and he holds his hands up placatingly. "I put the pieces together because of his touch aversion and his… Lack of social skill. I only mentioned it because I was trying to get her to see that Red struggled a lot more than we get to see."

Charlotte sighs and feels her righteous anger drain out of her, now she just feels tired. Looking at that girl, that felt inadequate and lost, looking for something to blame. She feels empathy for the girl and remembers how it felt at that age. Trying her damndest to compete with prodigal monsters that never stopped advancing. Feeling so helpless and inferior even if that was so very far from the truth. For Charlotte her pokemon helped her get over herself and she fueled that bitterness into one hell of a work ethic. This girl needs something like that too.

She kneels and makes eye contact with the petite girl. Green eyes look back and flinch slightly, expecting yelling or scolding.

"I'm not going to pretend this situation is pretty, or black and white. What you said hurt Orion a lot, and you said it from a place of pain yourself. And it will take a lot of work from the both of you if you want to make it right." The girl still seems rather uncertain, but before they can continue any further they are interrupted by three rather loud sounds.

The horde of zubat going wild and throwing sonic cries out in a frenzy.

wild and echoing cackles that send shivers down their spines

Arc roaring as the deafening reverb of shadows exploding echo him.

**Words:6425**

**Yo, how's that little baby cliffy feel huh? But real talk I want to know how Orion's development feels, I wanted him to be more human and loosen up. And he is human, a flawed one who messes up and and deals with the aftermath. One who opened up and gets hurt as a result. It's growing up, life really. When shit gets tough so should you (Ha! If only it were that easy.) Personally I'm loving badass momma Charlotte, and her perspective is intriguing to write. And before everyone goes off about the shadows I just want to say it outright. Orion will NOT be OP and fighting Pokemon battles left and right. And there is gonna be a lot of difficulties with this. Still not gonna be an edge-lord if me and Virtue have anything to say about it.**

**Next one should be pretty fun.**

**P.s Comments are always welcome. Nerdist out.**

None of the three speak. They _run._


End file.
